A Fresh Start
by horselover22
Summary: The year is 1842 and Elizabeth Bennet leaves to become a mail order bride. The name of the groom is Will Darcy. He only wants a wife who will take care of his two year old neice Anna. What happens when this fiery, stubborn, and beautiful young lady paves the way to his cold heart? And makes him think that maybe they could have a true marriage, with love and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking along the boardwalk, Elizabeth didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. She needed to get to the mercantile before her Mama noticed she was gone. She finally reached her destination and entered the little establishment. Walking over to the bulletin board, she found what she was looking for.

The store clerk, Mr. Jacobs had posted all of the ads of men looking for wives. Reaching up she grabbed the one closest to her. It read: I am in need of a wife. Must be at least twenty years of age and must be a Christian. Needs to know how to cook, clean, and look after children.

She noticed it was only signed Will Darcy and there was an address on the bottom to write back to. Clutching it to her chest, she hurriedly made her way out of the store and back home. A few minutes later, Elizabeth burst in to her older sister's bedroom, and jumped on the bed.

"Elizabeth, what has gotten you all excited?" Jane curiously asked her sister.

"I have found an ad for a mail order bride and I am going to answer it."

"No, you can't do that. Mama and Papa are never going to let you travel to meet a stranger. There are many young men here in town that are eligible for marriage." Jane announced and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Jane, I have already spoken to all of the young men and none of them are interested in me. I am too outspoken and unladylike for them. I am going to answer it and if he wants me to be his wife then I will talk to Mama and Papa." Elizabeth said and stubbornly set her jaw.

Jane looked in to her sister's hazel eyes and knew there was no way she would be able to convince her otherwise. Her sister didn't always act ladylike and was quite outspoken, but she didn't want to lose her. "Are you sure this is what is best?"

"Yes I am sure. I will leave you now. I need to answer his ad and get the letter sent out today." She pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek and scrambled off the bed. Making her way down the hall, she passed her three other sister's bedrooms and finally reached hers. Shutting the door so none of her sister's would interrupt her, Elizabeth found a pencil and paper.

_I am writing to answer your ad for a wife. I know how to cook, clean, and I have three younger sisters, so I have spent time taking care of them since they were babies. I just turned twenty years old and have been a Christian my whole life. _

She signed it simply Elizabeth Bennet. Folding it up, she stuffed it in an envelope and sealed it. For the second time that day, she ran out of the house towards the post office. Once that was sent away, Elizabeth found herself slowly walking back home.

If Will Darcy decided she was what he wanted for a wife, then she needed to find a way to tell her parents. Elizabeth had grown up in the little town of Meeker, Massachusetts. Her parents had five daughters and her mother was desperately trying to find them all husbands. At twenty she was the only daughter, her mother was giving up on.

No man in Meeker wanted to marry a young woman who spoke up for herself when she was angry or when someone tried to order her around. They all wanted a wife who was soft spoken and only worried about the house hold chores. Elizabeth wanted to find a different man, who appreciated who she was, and maybe being a mail order bride was the answer.

A reply to the letter came a few days ago. You are exactly what I am looking for Miss Bennet. I have enclosed train fare and a stagecoach ticket. I hope to see you in Texas in two weeks. Will Darcy.

Elizabeth folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She safely put the money in her reticule, along with the stagecoach ticket. Now all she had to do was tell her parents. Walking down the stairs, she found her Papa sitting in his study, a newspaper held in front of his face. "Papa, may I speak to you?"

Mr. Bennet lowered a corner of the paper and raised a brow at his daughter, "Of course, Elizabeth. Come in and sit down."

She perched on the edge of one of the chairs and fingered the letter in her hand. "I found an ad in the mercantile for a gentleman out west in search of a wife. I wrote him back a few days ago and reserved a reply."

He set his paper on the desk. "What are you talking about?"

"I have decided to become a mail order bride. I leave for Texas in four days."

Raising his hand, he ran it through his graying hair. Of all the ideas his daughter has come up with, this one was the worse. "Elizabeth, why did you decide to become a mail order bride? There are plenty of young gentlemen here in town. You don't have to leave to marry a complete stranger."

"Papa, you know that I am too outspoken and unladylike for the men in town. I want to live an adventure and maybe have a husband who doesn't mind how I act sometimes."

He sighed when he saw the familiar stubborn set of her jaw and the determination in her eyes. "I suppose if I say no, you are still going to go?"

"Yes, I am twenty years old Papa and I want to have a family of my own. I know I won't be able to have that here, but I will find that out in Texas."

"Do you want to tell your mother, or should I?" he asked and she saw that familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Would you tell her? I am afraid she would throw me out or lock me in my room until I came to my senses." She said and knew her mother was not going to take the news well. Mrs. Bennet was set on marrying her five daughters to handsome rich gentlemen in town.

Her father stood to his feet and held out his hand for his daughter. "I think it would be best if we told the whole family together, but I am sure Jane already knows."

She sheepishly hung her head, "I went to Jane first with the idea. She was against it to start with, but once she saw I wasn't backing down or changing my mind, and then she finally agreed to it."

They made their way to the parlor and Mr. Bennet got everyone's attention. Mrs. Bennet's eyes went round as he made his announcement, before she fell back in her chair. Jane and Mary jumped out of their chairs and ran to give her a hug, while Kate and Lydia whined that they wanted to get married.

Elizabeth escaped a few minutes later and went up to her room. She had just fallen on the bed when a knock sounded on her door. "Come in Jane."

Her sister stuck her head in and frowned. "How did you know it was me?"

"I knew you would be the only one who would come looking for me. How is Mama?" she asked as Jane walked further in to the room and fell on the bed beside her.

"She is currently ranting about you going away to the wilderness and never seeing you again. I think she also said something about Indians, robbers, and them taking you captive." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"None of that is going to happen. Mama will see me again, if any of my sister's decides to marry. I wouldn't miss your weddings."

Jane wrapped an arm around her sister. "Are you sure about this Elizabeth? You can always write him back and saw you had a change of heart."

"I can't do that Jane and I won't. I have already made up my mind."

"When do you leave?"

"In four days. I need to start packing."

Jane wiped a tear from her eye, "I will help you pack."

Elizabeth pushed herself to a sitting position. _In two weeks I will be meeting the man I am to marry._

Author's Note: I probably shouldn't be starting a new story right now, but I wanted to get this idea down and write the first chapter for you guys to read. I start school again in three weeks, so I will not have all that much time to write. Tell me what you think of the idea and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their favorite list, and is following it. I was utterly surprised with how many people liked the first chapter. I am glad I am writing something that interests you. Enjoy the second chapter.

The first chapter starts at the beginning of March. Elizabeth leaves Meeker a few days later and arrives in Texas the middle of March.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth looked out the stagecoach window as they rolled in to Pemberly, Texas. She was the only one on the stage now, as everyone else had gotten off before her. The stage finally came to a stop and she leaned back against the cushions.

A few minutes later the door was thrown open and the driver held his hand out to help her down the steps. Once she finally had her feet safely positioned on the ground, Elizabeth shaded her eyes with her hand. _I wonder which gentleman is Mr. Darcy._ She thought with a frown.

There were many people walking along the boardwalk and many gentlemen. She turned to the left when she saw an older woman making her way towards her. "Are you Elizabeth Bennet, miss?"

She smiled at the older woman. "Yes I am ma'am."

The older woman held out her hand. Elizabeth grasped it and looked in to kind blue eyes. "I am Mrs. Reynolds. Will Darcy sent me here to meet you and get you ready for the wedding. We have about an hour before we have to be at the church."

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Reynolds. What about my trunk?" she asked and gestured to the trunk the driver had deposited on the ground for her.

"I will have my son George put it in Mr. Darcy's wagon for you. Now, let's get you to the mercantile to freshen up." The older woman grasped Elizabeth's arm and led her down the street.

Elizabeth didn't have much time to take in her surrounding as they walked. She was too busy trying to keep up with Mrs. Reynolds pace. They soon reached their destination and Mrs. Reynolds led her back to a small room.

"You will be able to freshen up in here and change in to a different dress." She grabbed the valise Elizabeth had been carrying. "Do you have any dresses in here?"

"I have the one I planned on wearing for the wedding. It is a dark blue and my best dress."

Mrs. Reynolds grabbed the dress and shook out the wrinkles. She draped it across a chair and moved around to undo the buttons of Elizabeth's dress.

Elizabeth stepped out of the dress and walked over to a basin of water to clean some of the trail dust off her. "How do you know Mr. Darcy?"

"My husband and I own the homestead next to his. We were very pleased when he announced he had sent for a mail order bride." She explained as she helped Elizabeth button her other dress.

"I hope you will come and visit when I get settled in. I'm not used to spending my days alone and I don't have any friends here yet."

"You will make friends soon enough, my dear. There are many young ladies your age here in town. Now, come along. We only have ten minutes before the wedding." Elizabeth grabbed her valise and followed Mrs. Reynolds out of the little room and down the street. She looked up when she saw the church coming into view.

It was smaller than the one back home, but when she stepped inside it felt like she was coming home. The church was painted white and there was a bell hanging above the door. Looking around her, she saw there were only four other people in the church.

"I am going to go sit down. My husband volunteered to walk you down the aisle if you want him too."

"I would appreciate that." She said and watched Mrs. Reynolds walk down the aisle and find a seat at the front of the church. Elizabeth pushed a stray curl back in place and smiled when an older gentleman walked towards her.

"Are you ready Miss Bennet?" he kindly asked her and held out his arm.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth nodded, and placed her hand on his arm. As they walked up the aisle, her attention was drawn to the man who was standing beside the preacher. His back was turned to her, but she could see the outline of his muscle shoulders straining against his shirt. His hair was black and cut short.

He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. He finally turned when she reached him and she was immediately stuck by a pair of cool blue eyes. Elizabeth gave him a smile, but her groom only turned to pay attention to what the preacher was saying.

_Am I doing the right thing by marrying this man? He doesn't seem like he really wants to be here. He didn't even give me a smile._

She was brought back to the present when the preacher started talking to her. "Do you Elizabeth Bennet take Will Darcy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Elizabeth met his blue eyes and answered, "I do."

The preacher then turned to Mr. Darcy. "Do you Will Darcy take Elizabeth Bennet to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said in a deep voice and she felt a shiver run down her spine. He grasped her left hand in his and slipped a simple gold band on her finger. She took the one he handed her and she slipped it onto his ring finger.

The preacher gave them a smile before saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Darcy dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to her lips. He heard the preacher faintly say, "I am proud to introduce Will and Elizabeth Darcy."

Elizabeth put her hand on her husband's arm and he led them down to the pews. She accepted a hug and kiss on the cheek from both Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds. She quietly watched as Will picked up a little girl, she didn't notice before, and carry her over.

"This is Anna. She is my niece and lives with me." Will said and gazed lovingly at the little girl.

"May I hold her?"

Will handed Anna over to his wife and turned back to the Reynolds. "We will be leaving right away. It is already late and it will be dark by the time we reach the homestead." He thanked them and then turned back to Elizabeth who was talking to Anna.

"It is time to go."

Elizabeth thanked the Reynolds and followed her husband out to his wagon. She saw that her trunk was secured in the back of the wagon. Will took Anna from her and set her on the ground. She clung to his leg and looked up at him. "I will pick you up again in a minute, sweetie."

He put his hands on Elizabeth's waist and easily lifted her in to the wagon. After making sure she was settled, he reached down and handed Anna up to her. Will quickly untied the horses and climbed up the other side of the wagon.

He glanced to make sure his wife and niece were comfortable, before slapping the reins, and turning the horses west of town. He kept quiet and let her get used to her surroundings.

"How far is it to your homestead?"

"It will take us about an hour and a half. We should be there before it gets too dark to see."

She glanced down at Anna and a smile came to her lips when she noticed she was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "What happened to Anna's mother?" she asked quietly. Elizabeth wanted to know why her husband was taking care of his niece.

He didn't answer for a while and she thought he didn't want to tell her. "My younger sister was Anna's mother. She died in childbirth four months ago. The baby didnt survive either."

"What about her husband?"

"Gina's husband was the sheriff in Pemberly and an outlaw shot him down two months before Gina died."

Elizabeth saw that he was uncomfortable talking about his sister, so she changed the subject. "Do you raise cattle on your homestead?"

"I have a few head of cattle, but I also raise corn and wheat. You can explore your new home tomorrow."

She fell silent and blankly stared ahead. Will Darcy was easy to talk to, but he didn't seem like the type that talked for long. Her eyes drifted slowly drifted close and she tried to keep them open, but wariness soon over took her.

Will turned his head to look at his wife and noticed that she had drifted to sleep. _She has been traveling for the last two weeks and probably hasn't gotten a good night sleep. I hope I did the right thing by asking her to do this._

Turning his attention back to the horses, he strained his eyes in the growing darkness to see the house coming in to view. It was a single story house, with a small porch attached to the front. He had spent free time last summer to make a porch swing and had finally hung it from the roof.

The boards of the house were starting to gray from the wind, sun, and rain. Will planned to paint it white, but needed more time to complete it. He glanced at Elizabeth again. _Maybe she will want to help with it and we can finally get the house painted._

He pulled the wagon to a stop and jumped down. After tying the horses securely to the hitching rail in front of the house, he walked around to the other side. Reaching up, he gently picked up Anna, making sure not to wake his wife.

With one last glance at her sleeping form, Will went in to the house and headed to the room where Anna was sleeping. He gently changed her in to her nightgown and laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight Anna." He whispered, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and pulled the blanket over her.

Walking back out in to the night, Will stopped in beside the wagon. Reaching a hand to gently shake her shoulder, he whispered, "Beth, it is time to wake up. We are home."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she sleepily peered down at him. He reached up and grasped her waist, lifting her down. Her legs bucked when she touched the ground and he swiftly swept her up in to his arms.

She snuggled her head in to his chest and he gazed down at her. There was a slight smile gracing her lips. He was tempted to kiss her again, but refrained. _I don't need to be thinking about that right now. I have other things that are more important to worry about right now. I don't need a woman getting in my head and distracting me._

Will lifted her closer to him and walked in to the house. He headed to the room where Anna slept and laid her on the bed that would be hers for now. He untied the bonnet that she had put on before they had left the church and took it off. Grabbing the blanket that laid at the end of the bed, he shook it out, and settled in over her. "Goodnight Beth," he whispered and left the room.

Walking back out to the horses, Will walked around the back, and lifted her trunk out. Setting it on the porch, he untied the horses, and he led them to the side of the barn. After unhitching them, he led them into the barn, and settled them in for the night.

A half an hour later, he exited the barn, and trudged back to the house. Will hefted the trunk inside and set it by the door. He would move it in the morning. Making his way to his own room, he undressed, and rummaged around in the dark for his nightclothes. Soon he was dressed and plopped down on his bed. Running his hand through his hair, he willed himself to fall asleep. _Tomorrow will be a new and interesting day._

Author's Note: Hope you are still enjoying the story. Remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The early morning sun streamed through the open curtain and Elizabeth blinked against the sudden light. Turning over on her side, so she her back was to the sun, she burrowed her head further in to the pillow. Suddenly she sat up and gazed around her. _Where am I?_

Elizabeth sat there for a moment and let all the memories of yesterday drift back. _I am married, but how did I end up in this room? _ Something crunched under her hand and her eyes drifted down to see a piece of paper lying on the bed sheets.

She grabbed it and held it up to read it. _I didn't want to wake you, so I made myself and Anna breakfast. She is outside with me in the barn doing chores. I will be in when they are finished. _It was simply signed Will.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood, and walked over to a small mirror that was hanging on the wall. Peering at her reflection, she found her hair was everywhere. Lifting a hand, she tried to smooth it down somewhat, until she could find where her trunk was.

Making her way to the door, she opened it, and stepped in to the kitchen. Looking around she found her trunk sitting by the door. Flipping the lid open, Elizabeth rummaged through for a clean dress, and her hairbrush. She grabbed a calico print dress, her hairbrush, and walked back to her room.

After she had changed and tied her hair back in a bun, Elizabeth walked in to the kitchen. There was a stack of dirty dishes lining the counter and tabletop. Running her hand along the table top, her finger came away with a thin layer of dust. _I wonder when the last time the kitchen was really given a good cleaning._

Elizabeth found a large pot and set it on the middle of the stove. She turned around at the sound of footsteps running and found Anna toddling towards her. Kneeling down to her level, she gave the little girl a smile. "Good morning Anna."

The little girl reached out a hand and grasped Elizabeth's dress. Grabbing her hand, Elizabeth found that it was covered in dirt. "You are supposed to wash your hands when you come into the house, sweetie. Let's go and clean you up." Picking her up, she walked over to where the basin of water was sitting by the door.

Dipping Anna's hands in to the water, she grabbed the towel, and washed them. The little girl, reached her hands in the water again, and giggled when water splashed everywhere. Elizabeth pulled her back and settled her on her hip. Anna gave a cry of protest, but soon was chatting away.

"Good morning, Beth." A voice said from the doorway.

Elizabeth spun around at the sound of his voice and gave him a smile. He gave her a small smile in return and moved to wash up.

"Where is the well located? I need water to start dishes."

"I will go and haul some in for you. If you ever need to get water by yourself and I am not here, the well is just outside the front door." He dried his hands and grabbed the pail sitting by the door.

Elizabeth carried Anna back to the kitchen and settled her in to a chair. Picking up a doll, she found on the floor, Elizabeth handed it to the little girl. A few minutes later she heard Will's footsteps again and turned around to see him carrying two pails of water.

He set one on the floor and dumped the other one in to the pot sitting on the stove. He added a few more logs to the fire and stepped back to look at her. "Did you eat anything for breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No I didn't."

Will stepped over to the side table and smeared some jam on a piece of bread. He handed it to her and urged her to eat. She hadn't eaten the night before and he didn't want her fainting on him. He watched as she ate the bread and offered her thanks.

"I will be spending the day outside plowing the fields for planting. Before I go, I will show you where the cellar is." Making sure Anna was secured in her chair; Elizabeth followed Will out to the cellar. "Mrs. Reynolds canned most of this for me. There is a variety of food to choose from."

She followed him back up the stairs and in to the house. He lifted the steaming water of the stove and dumped it in the tin tub.

"Do you want me to bring you lunch later or will you come to the house to eat?"

"I will come to the house." He said and walked over to give Anna a kiss. Will turned his gaze to his wife and gave her a nod.

Elizabeth watched him walk out the door and sighed. Turning back to the dirty dishes, she put all of them in the now bubbly water. Plunging her hands, she attacked the dishes, letting her thoughts wander. _It seems that he doesn't want a true marriage. He barely talks unless I ask him a question. I want to find out why he picked me, instead of marrying a young lady from town._

She grabbed a dry dish towel and dried the now clean dishes. Looking through the cupboards, she tried to find where everything belonged. After all the dishes were finished, Elizabeth dumped the dish water outside and refilled it with clean water. Putting a small slice of lye soap in with water, she searched around for a brush to clean the table and counters.

She finally found one sitting beside an old rag and dipped it into the water. Making sure it was clean, Elizabeth stated scrubbing the counters until the dust was gone and they shone. She spent the next two hours cleaning the kitchen and talking to Anna. The little girl didn't know many words, but she enjoyed talking her own language.

Chancing a glance at the clock, she realized with a start that it was half past eleven. Drying her hands, she turned to Anna, and smiled. "What would you like for lunch Anna?"

Anna banged her hand against her little table and giggled. Elizabeth picked her up and together they headed to the cellar. She thought about finding some fruit and serving the rest of the bread with jam. Walking down the stairs, she looked around her. Everything was labeled and she grabbed a few jars of different fruit and some dried apples.

Walking back to the house, she set Anna on the floor and let her play by her feet. She set the jars of fruit on the table and went to cut the rest of the loaf of bread. _I will have to bake more bread tomorrow. Maybe Will likes pie? I could make one to go with supper._

She finished cutting the bread and set it on the table along with the jam and fruit. Elizabeth grabbed the dried apples and set them on the counter out of the way. She would get started on a pie when lunch was finished and Will went back to work.

Elizabeth had just settled Anna in her chair, when she heard the front door open and close. Looking up, she saw that her husband had stopped in the doorway, and was staring at her. She blushed under his gaze and moved to hand Anna her bread and glass of milk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will sit down in his chair. Turning to the stove, Elizabeth grabbed the coffee pot and poured both of them a cup. Settling in to her own chair, she started eating her own lunch. "Can I ask you a question?"

Will raised a brow at her and answered, "If you would like."

"Why did you advertise for a mail order bride, when there must be young ladies in town? You could have married someone that you actually knew."

He whipped his mouth with his napkin. "Most of the young ladies in town want to marry someone who is well off and can buy them things. As you can see, I can't do that. I spend most of my time outside in the fields. Thank you for the lunch."

Will stood from the table and headed back outside. She watched him go before turning back to her own lunch. She had finished two slices of bread, but moved around the fruit with her fork. _Right when I think maybe he would open up, he abruptly leaves._

Anna had dozed off and Elizabeth pushed her plate away. Standing to her feet, she lifted the little girl out of her chair, and walked to her room to put her down for a nap. She spent the next few minutes straitening up the room she had slept in the night before.

She had about two hours before she would start on the pie and decided to go outside and explore. Grabbing her bonnet, she stepped out in to the sunshine, and looked around. A large barn stood about a hundred feet from the house, with a corral to the left.

First she decided to head to the barn. The barn door stood open and she peered inside. A few horses poked their heads over their stalls and she continued forward. Walking up to the first horse, Elizabeth rested her hands against the stall door.

She didn't want to get too close. Ever since she was ten, Elizabeth had been afraid of horses. Her uncle had been trying to teach her to ride and she had fallen off. Ever since then she couldn't and wouldn't get on another horse.

Backing away from the stall, she walked back outside. Stopping in front of the house, she noticed that there were no flowers growing in front of the house, and she decided to buy some seeds. It was her home now and she wanted it to look like a home. Ambling along towards the side of the house, Elizabeth found some wildflowers growing in a small meadow.

Kneeling down, she picked a few, and would put them on the table with supper tonight. Standing back up, with the flowers clutched to her chest, she slowly walked back to the house. Setting the flowers in a jar, with some water, she moved to the cupboards to find the ingredients for her pie.

Mixing the dough, she spread some flour on the table, and set about rolling it in to a thin crust. Searching through the drawers, she finally located a pie tin, and set the crust in it.

Elizabeth quickly finished the pie and set it in the oven to bake. Anna's cries telling her she was awake drew her to her bedroom. Picking the little girl up, she walked back out in to the kitchen, and settled her at the table with a cookie.

While the pie was baking, she went back to the cellar, and grabbed some carrots, potatoes, and a jar of canned meat. Once she was back in the kitchen, she peeled the potatoes and carrots, throwing them in a pot for stew.

She rinsed the meat off, to get rid of the extra salt, and threw it in the pot. Stirring it together, she moved it to the center of the stove to heat. Elizabeth opened the oven and checked on the pie. It was almost finished, but not quite.

She checked on the stew and turned to check the time. It was almost six o'clock and she wondered what time he would be in. she mixed together flour and water for gravy and poured it over the stew, stirring it every now and then.

"Whatever you are making smells good."

For the second time that day, Elizabeth spun around, and saw her husband standing in the doorway. Waving her spoon at him, she asked, "Do you ever announce when you come in to the house?"

"Do you always wave a spoon at someone who sneaks up on you?" he countered.

She blushed and set down the spoon. Turning her back on him, she grabbed the pie out of the oven, and set it on the counter to cool. She heard noises from behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Will putting Anna in her chair.

Turning back to the stew, she tasted it, and was satisfied with the results. Moving the pot to the back of the stove, she turned to grab the three bowls, and found Will standing in front of her with them. Taking one from him, she spooned stew in to it and handed it back to him.

He walked over to the table and set it in front of Anna. Handing the spoon to her, he turned back to the young woman standing at the stove with a puzzled expression on her face. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

Grabbing another filled bowl, he set it at his place on the table, and reached to grab the last one. She let him have it and followed him to the table. Sitting down he bowed his head and said grace, "Thank you Lord for this food on our table and for bringing Elizabeth in to our lives. Amen."

Elizabeth said a quiet amen and dug in to her meal, keeping her head down. _Why did he decide to help with supper?_

"After supper each night I will bring out the Bible and we can read together. You did a really nice job with cleaning the kitchen. I have been busy the last few months since Anna came to live with me and I haven't been able to keep up."

She raised her head to look at him. It was the most he had spoken to her at one time. "Thank you for helping with supper."

"You are welcome." He reached over and handed Anna a small piece of bread.

"I would like to go in to town tomorrow and purchase some seeds for flowers and a vegetable garden."

"I don't have time to drive to town tomorrow. We can stop at the mercantile on Sunday and purchase the seeds you want."

She raised her chin and looked him in the eye. "I would like to plant the flowers tomorrow. Can't you find time? There isn't much to do here after I cleaned the house and I would like to do something outside."

"I said we would go Sunday. I need to finish plowing tomorrow and I can't take a day off." He watched as her eyes flashed and changed color. _I wonder if she knows her eyes change color when she is angry. They make her look more beautiful. No, don't think about that. Remember you don't need her entering your head and distracting you._

"I know I said I would obey when we married, but I don't get a say in how I spend my day."

"No," he said with finality and finished his supper.

Elizabeth pushed her empty bowl away and walked over to the counter. She cut the pie and gave Will the smallest piece. It probably wasn't the best way to handle her anger and frustration, but it was the only thing she could think of.

She didn't take a piece for herself. Instead she cleaned off the table and started on the dishes. She didn't see the way his eyes lit up when he saw his favorite kind of pie. Plunging her hands in to the soapy water, Elizabeth took her frustration out on them. _Does he not care what I have to say?_

"I wash Anna up and put her to bed."

Hearing his retreating footsteps, she bowed her head and took a deep breath. Soon he would be back and want to sit down with the Bible. _I just need to get through the next hour and then I can go to be and not have to see him for the rest of the night._

He came back a few minutes later as she put away the last plate. Drying her hands on the towel, she sat across from him, and listened quietly as he started to read. Her anger soon subsided and she was left feeling tired.

Will stopped reading and gently closed the book. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she couldn't fight it any more. Standing to his feet, he walked to the side of her chair, and swept her in to his arms again. _This is the second time I have done this, but I am not going to get used to it. She pushed herself to hard today._

He laid her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Good night, Beth." _Tomorrow will be anew day._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Also thank you for favorite and following this story. I didn't plan on updating today, but I soon found myself drawn to my computer, and writing this chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Will pulled the horses to a stop and grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket. Whipping his brow, he looked up at the sun. It was only about eleven in the afternoon, but he had been out here in the fields in chores were done this morning.

One of the geldings shook his head, sending the harnesses jingling. "Easy there Jack. We will keep going in a minute." He hadn't spent much time at the house since bringing Elizabeth home. At the thought of his wife, his thoughts went to his sister Gina.

It had been four months since Gina passed and everyday he missed her. She would have just turned twenty-one and he knew that she would have made Elizabeth feel welcome. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. _I can see that Beth is trying to get me to open up, but I am not sure I can talk about everything that happened._

He knew Elizabeth would be asking more about Anna's mother and father, but he wasn't ready to talk about what happened to Richard. Richard had been Will's best friend growing up and when he asked to marry Gina, Will had given his blessing. He knew there would always be a possibility that Richard might get killed, but he didn't think it would happen so soon.

The sound of a buggy brought him back to earth. Looking up he smiled when he saw the familiar bay gelding. _I wonder what he is doing back so soon._

Will lifted his hat and waved it in the air. The driver of the buggy swung it towards him and pulled it to a stop. "Darcy I see you are hard at work."

"Bingley, it is good to see you man. What are you doing back in town?" he wrapped the reins around the plow handled and walked over to shake the hand of his childhood friend.

"I just got back from visiting my folks back east and the first place I wanted to stop was yours. How have you been?"

"I have been good. It has been hard adjusting to be a father, but Beth is starting to make it easier for me." He set his hat back on his head.

"Who is Beth? I know when I left there was no Beth living in town or anywhere around here." Doctor Charles Bingley looked curiously at his friend. _Who is he talking about?_

"Her real name is Elizabeth. She is my wife."

"She is your what? When did you get married? I have only been gone for a month, Darcy."

"You heard me right Bingley. Elizabeth is my wife. We married only a few days ago." Will glanced up at the sun again, before turning to his friend. "Would you like to come to the house for lunch?"

"Yes I would. I want to see this young lady you married."

Will nodded and walked back over to the horses. He unhitched them from the plow and led them back to the house; Charles following with the buggy. Once they were back in the yard, he led the horses to the corral, and took off their harnesses.

He headed back to the house and found that Charles had tied his horse to the hitching rail and was waiting for him. Charles clapped his hands and grinned at his friend. "Let's go inside and meet your wife."

Will chuckled slightly at his friend's enthusiasm, "Bingley I think you are a bit too excited about meeting Beth. Once we are done with lunch, you have to tell me about your trip. I assume your sister decided to stay back East?"

Charles followed Will in to the house and quickly washed up by the door. "Yes she did. I thought maybe she would want to come back with me, but I was glad she didn't. I am not sure I would have been able to stay sane on the trip back." He shuddered at the thought of being alone with his younger sister.

Will dried his hands on the towel and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Walking around the corner, he found Beth and Anna trying to make cookies. Anna had flour in her hair, while Beth had flour all over her apron and face.

He cleared his throat and Elizabeth spun around startled, squeaking slightly. "I thought I told you yesterday to quit startling me."

"I guess I forgot." He said and offered her an apologetic smile. _I may have said I forgot, but she doesn't know how much I enjoy the little game. _Will turned to look at his friend, who was looking at him funny.

"Beth, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Charles Bingley. He is the doctor is town."

"It is nice to meet one of Will's friends. Are you staying for lunch?" she asked and whipped her hands on her apron.

Charles held out his hand and shook hers. "Will already invited me to join you for lunch and I accepted. It a pleasure to meet Will's wife."

Will took a seat at the table and Charles followed his lead. Elizabeth turned back to the stove and grabbed the sandwiches she had made for lunch. She set the plate in front of the two men and moved to grab the rest of the pie. Putting a slice on both plates, she handed it to them.

She settled Anna in her chair and handed her a sandwich. Grabbing four tin cups, Elizabeth poured them full of milk. She handed one to each of the men, before handing one to Anna, and setting hers on the table. She would eat and then finish the cookies.

Elizabeth ate her sandwich and listened to the conversation with interest.

"There is a new sheriff that is going to be sworn in on Monday. Did the temporary sheriff ever find the outlaw who killed your brother in law?" Charles asked.

Will shook his head. "No he did not. Richard was killed at night and there weren't many witnesses to the shooting. They are not even sure who shot him." _The sheriff may not be sure but I have a pretty good idea of who did it._

"I am sure it will take some time before they have a good lead." Charles said and glanced at Elizabeth. "How come you never told me you were getting married Darcy? I would have come back home earlier and been your best man."

He glanced at his wife before replying. "It was a bit sudden Charles and I didn't want to take you away from your family. You only see them a few times a year. I assume they are all in good health."

"Yes they are. My older sister Louisa married a lawyer and is living in town."

"What about Caroline?" he asked even though she was furthest thing from his mind, but he knew it was polite to ask.

"She has not found a husband yet, but she had been courted by a few. I think she is still holding out for you Darcy." Charles said seriously, but his eyes were twinkling.

"I am sorry Charles, but I am already taken." He finished his meal and pushed back from the table. Charles followed suit, tipped his hat to Elizabeth, and followed him out the door.

Elizabeth watched them leave with a puzzled frown. _I think that is the most I have heard him speak at one time. _She stood and grabbed the dirty dishes off the table. Setting them on the counter, she leaned against it, and looked out the window.

Her husband was talking to his friend and she saw a smile grace his face. _He really is handsome when he smiles. I wish he would do it more often._ She pushed away from the counter and picked up Anna. "I think it is time for your nap, sweetie."

She carried Anna to her room and settled her in for a nap. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Elizabeth walked back out to the kitchen, and found Will standing by the table. "Did Dr. Bingley leave?" she put the dishes in the tin tub to let them soak.

"Yes he did. He had to get back to town." Will turned to glance at her; she was putting the balls of dough on a pan before setting them in the oven. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him surprised.

He led her to the table and motioned for her to sit. She complied, to confused to say anything. Will sat across from her and took a deep breath. "I would like to apologize for yesterday. I know that there is not all that much to do around here right now. We will go to the mercantile on Sunday and you can buy as many seeds as you want."

"I accept your apology. I just wanted to make this place feel like a home. I am not used to being so far from town and not seeing anyone except you and Anna." _Why is he deciding to talk now?_

"If you would like, I can introduce you to some other married ladies in town. Some of them are your age, but most of them are a few years older."

"I would like that." She stood to her feet and noticed his confused expression. "I need to check the cookies and don't you need to go back out to the fields."

He blushed slightly and she found the sight charming. "I will see you later." He said and walked out the door.

She opened the oven door and found the cookies done. Taking them out, she set them on the table, and moved to wash up the dishes. Plunging her hands in the warm water, her thoughts wander to their conversation. _Well the rough and quiet cowboy can blush._

Elizabeth shook her head and hoped that she would see one of his smiles soon. They would be going to church tomorrow and she would finally be able to purchase the seeds. A smile graced her lips as she thought of a plan of how to spend the day and maybe get her husband to smile.

She spent the next couple of hours cleaning the rest of the house and making supper. At six o'clock she heard his footsteps enter the house and pushed a stray curl out of her eyes. The table was already set and all that needed to be done was put Anna in her chair and set the chicken and potatoes on the table.

She heard his footsteps get closer and glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was putting Anna in her chair again. Elizabeth grabbed the platters of food and set them on the table. Will glanced at her before joining her at the table. They bowed their heads for grace, "Thank you Lord for putting this food on our table, good weather, and bringing Charles back home safe. Amen."

Elizabeth quietly said amen before biting in to her chicken. "How much more plowing do you have to do before you start planting?"

"I have a few more days of plowing before I start planting. When I am finished with the fields, I will plow up a spot for your garden. You can pick the spot and point it out to me."

She thought of all the places she had seen when walking to the barn the other day. Looking up at him she answered him, "I have already found the perfect spot."

He lifted a brow when he heard the excited note to her voice. "Oh and where might that be?"

"It is a few feet from the house. There is a big stand of trees that will offer the plants shade, but also still give them plenty of sun."

"I know where you are talking about. I will plow it up when I finish the fields." Will said and turned his attention to Anna. She had finished her supper and was looked at him, "What would you like Anna?"

She gave him a bright smile, "Cookie?"

Elizabeth chuckled at the little girl's question. "Yes you can have a cookie." She stood to grab one, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Looking up she found Will gazing down at her, "Stay seated, Beth. I will grab Anna her cookie." He walked over to the towel and lifted it up. Grabbing three cookies, he walked back to the table and handed one to Anna. Sitting back down, he laid the other two by his plate.

She looked at the two cookies by his plate. "Why do you have two cookies? I know you are a grown man, but I don't think you need two."

Will grabbed both of them again and turned to face her. He waved them in front of her face. "I was going to give you one, but now I think I should eat both of them." He ate one of them before putting the other one in his mouth. Once he swallowed the second cookie, he gave her a faked grimace.

"What is wrong with my cookies?"

"They are not up to my standards. Next time don't ask why I have two cookies." He said and her eyes opened in shock when she saw the twinkle in his blue eyes.

Elizabeth reached over and wacked him on the arm. _Why is he being so playful tonight? I didn't think he could be like this._

She stood up and picked Anna up to put her to bed. Walking in to the bedroom, she changed her out of her dress, and in to her clean nightgown. Laying her down for the night, she spread the blanket over her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight Anna."

While she was in her room, she changed out of her dress, and in to a fresh nightgown. Searching through her dresser, she found her dressing gown, and put it on over the nightgown. She had slept in her dress last night and tonight she wanted to sleep in something less restricting. _I wonder if I fell asleep at the table last night and Will carried me to bed._

This thought ran through her head when she walked back out in to the kitchen. Elizabeth found Will finishing up the dishes and cleaning off the table. "You didn't have to do that."

He looked up at the sound of her voice and a lump formed in his throat. She was dressed in her nightgown and dressing gown, with her hair braided down her back. "I thought I would help out tonight. Sit down and I will grab the Bible."

She moved to the table and took a seat. A few minutes later, he came back with the Bible resting in his hands. He sat down across from her and started reading.

Elizabeth listened to the sound of his voice wash over her. It was deep and soothing to her troubled thoughts. He continued reading, but he could tell that he was losing his audience again; closing the book gently so as not to wake her, he walked around to her chair, and picked her up cradling her close.

She snuggled in to his chest as he made his way to her room. Laying her gently on the bed, he carefully removed her dressing gown, and settled the blanket over her. Backing out of her room, he whispered, "Goodnight Beth."

That night as he got ready for bed, his thoughts were pleasant. He could see how surprised she was when he was opening himself up and letting her see a side of him only a few people knew about. _No matter how hard I try, she is slowly working her way in to my thoughts and heart. There is still something I have to do and someone I have to find._

Author's Note: I will not be able to update tomorrow, but I might be able to on Sunday. Thank you for all the support and remember to review. Your comments and opinions really help me make the story better and they also give me ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tying the bonnet strings under her chin, Elizabeth moved away from the little mirror, and walked to stand by the window. Looking out she saw the clear blue sky, with one big white puffy cloud. The sun's rays were streaming in to the little room and there was a faint breeze steering the trees.

After a few minutes she moved away from the window and towards the door. Opening it she stepped out in to the kitchen and found Anna playing on the floor with her doll. She picked up the little girl and held her close. It had taken her almost an hour to get the squirmy girl in to her church dress and making sure she stayed clean.

Walking over to the kitchen table, Elizabeth opened the picnic basket, and checked to make sure everything was there. Anna reached a hand towards it and she quickly grabbed it, putting a small kiss to her little hand. "You cannot reach your hand in there Anna. This is our lunch for when church is over."

She tilted her head, hoping to hear Will's footsteps, but heard nothing. _I wonder where he could be. We have to leave in five minutes. _

Elizabeth set Anna on the table and tied her bonnet under her chin. She tweaked her nose and smiled. "Do you know where your Uncle is Anna? We are going to be late for church if he doesn't come in soon."

"I am right here, Beth." A voice said from behind.

She picked up Anna, turned around, and frowned. "How long have you been there?"

Will gave her a slight smile before answering, "Long enough." He walked closer and reached to grab the picnic basket. She took a small step backward when she realized how close he was and her back hit the table.

He straightened his posture and held the basket by his side. Seeing her wide eyes, he asked, "Are you alright, Beth?"

"I'm fine." She squeaked and cleared her throat. Holding Anna closer she asked, "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late."

He gestured for her to go ahead of him and watched as she walked out the front door. Hefting the basket to his other hand, he followed her out of the house and to the waiting wagon. He set the basket in the back and walked over to lift Elizabeth in to the wagon.

She had already put Anna on the wagon seat and turned to him when he approached. "Do you think Doctor Bingley would like to join us for lunch?"

Will put his hands on her waist and lifted her in to the wagon. Once she was seated and had Anna on her lap, he strolled around to the other side and climbed in. Grabbing the reins, he clucked to the horses, and started them down the path.

"I am sure he would be happy to join us. The Reynolds usually has a picnic at the pond on most Sundays. I can see if they want to join us too. If that is alright with you?" he asked and glanced at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "I would like that." She said and looked ahead. Yesterday she had seen a side of him that was different from his usually quiet self. Wrapping her arms around Anna more securely, she let her thoughts stray.

_I wonder if I will get a chance to meet some of the young ladies that are around my age. _She glanced at her husband's face and gave him a shy smile when he caught her looking at him. Elizabeth turned away and looked ahead. _I wish Jane could be here._

The rest of the ride to town was quiet. She glanced at him every once in a while, but wasn't sure how to get him to open up more. Elizabeth sat up a little straighter when they rode in to Pemberly and she looked around her.

There were people walking along the boardwalk towards the church. She noticed that Pemberly was a smaller town than Meeker, but it still had a lot of people walking about. The doctor's office and the post office were on the left of the street, while the mercantile, café, and boarding house were on the right.

Looking ahead she saw the church where her and Will had married a few days ago. That day had gone by in a blur and it didn't sink in that she was married until the ride back to the farm. She felt the wagon slow and waited for Will to set the brake, and walk around to her side.

Will climbed down from the wagon and tied the reins to the hitching rail. Making sure they were secure, he strolled around to the other side, and lifted Anna down. Setting her on the ground, she clung to his leg. He reached up and lifted Elizabeth down.

She had set her hands on his shoulders to steady her and felt the muscles through his shirt. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she saw an unknown emotion swimming through them; her heart starting beating faster when he lowered his head.

Elizabeth thought he was going to kiss her, but he stepped back abruptly, and lowered his hands to his sides. She saw him rake his hand through his hair and bend to pick Anna up. _What just happened? Does he not want to kiss me?_ She had remembered his quick kiss when they married and she wanted to feel his lips on hers again.

Will held out his arm for her and sighed with relief when she took it. He lifted Anna closer as they made their way in to church. Once they found a pew, he sat down, and stared ahead. Services wouldn't start for a few more minutes and he could feel eyes on him and Elizabeth. _They are all probably wondering where she came from and why she married me. _

His thoughts drifted from the people sitting around him to when he had lifted her down from the wagon. _Why did I almost kiss her? _ Her lips had looked so warm and inviting, her was sure he wouldn't have been able to stop from kissing her until he realized where they were.

He shook his head slightly to rid of the thoughts and tried to turn his attention to the preacher. Usually he was able to pay attention, but today all he could hear was the preacher's monotone voice. _Will get your thoughts together and stop thinking about the beautiful young lady sitting beside you. Think about the man you need to find._

That thought only led to his blood going cold and his lips setting in to a firm line. He was sure he knew who killed his brother in law, but wouldn't have any proof until he found the man. _I need to find him_.

A hand on his arm, pulled him back to earth, and he looked down to see Elizabeth looking up at him. "Are you alright? The service is over and everyone is exiting the church."

Will looked up and saw that everyone was leaving the church. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and troubles; he hadn't paid any attention to the sermon. "I am fine. Shall we go and find Bingley and the Reynolds?"

He picked up Anna and held out his hand for his wife. Will gave her a slight smile and led her out of the church. Once they were outside, he led her over to the preacher and his wife. "Mr. Collins that was a very nice sermon," he said and turned to Elizabeth. "You remember my wife."

"How are you, Mrs. Darcy?" Mr. Collins asked.

Elizabeth didn't really get a good look at the preacher when she married, but now she did. He was a short man, with a portly belly, and thinning hair. She gave him a small smile, "I am fine, Mr. Collins."

"May I introduce my wife Charlotte? Charlotte this is Mrs. Darcy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Darcy. I hope you are coming to like our little town." Mrs. Collins said.

"I am. Thank you." She saw Mrs. Reynolds out of the corner of her eye. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Collins, but we must go. Have a nice day."

Grabbing Will's hand, she pulled him over to where Mrs. Reynolds was standing. "Mrs. Reynolds how is you?"

"I am doing well. How are you enjoying our little town? Have you gotten the chance to meet the other young ladies?"

She shook her head slightly, "I am enjoying Pemberly and no I haven't gotten the chance to meet any other young ladies yet."

"I will take you around right now and introduce you. Will can go and find my husband and son. Right, Will?" Mrs. Reynolds asked and gave the younger man a questioning glance.

"I will go and find you husband for you, but first I have something to ask you. We are going on a picnic after we stop at the mercantile and would like for you to join us."

"That sounds lovely. I can get to know your wife better." She linked arms with the young woman and led her to a small group of women.

Will watched them walk away and glanced at Anna. "It seems Beth has found a new friend already Anna. Shall we go and find Mr. Reynolds? We have to also find Bingley." He walked to where he had last spotted Bingley talking to Mr. Reynolds and his son.

"Darcy I see you were able to tear yourself away from your wife to come and talk to us." Bingley said and slapped his friend on the back.

"I came to ask you something. Would you like to join us for lunch? We are having a picnic once Mrs. Reynolds returns my wife."

"Yes I will join you for lunch. My horse is over at the livery, but it won't take me long to grab him."

"That is fine. We need to stop at the mercantile first, so you have plenty of time. We will be having a picnic by the pond. Mr. Reynolds your wife already agreed to join us too."

"George is going to spend the afternoon with his friends, so I will need someone to talk to and fish with." Mr. Reynolds said as he glanced at his son. George was sixteen and reached up to Will's shoulder in height.

George said a quick goodbye to his father before walking over to join his friends. Bingley turned to Will when George had left. "I could see most of the town folks staring at you and Elizabeth. There has been a lot of talk around about who she is and where she came from."

"I noticed that too when we walked in to church. I am not surprised that people are talking. There haven't been a lot of newcomers to Pemberly in a while. I would prefer if no one knew where she came from. I don't like to be the center of attention."

Mr. Reynolds and Bingley both saw how he was closing himself up. Glancing at each other, they turned back to their friend. "Don't worry. There will soon be another item to get them talking and they will forget all about you."

Will only nodded hoping his friends were right. He saw Elizabeth and Mrs. Reynolds walking back towards them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. We will see you out at the pond, Mrs. Reynolds." Elizabeth said and took Anna from her husband.

Bingley and Mr. Reynolds tipped their hats and said they would see them soon. Will led his wife back to their wagon and lifted Anna in before helping Elizabeth in to the wagon. He walked around the horses, untied the reins, and climbed in to the wagon.

Turning the horses on to the road through town, he drove to the mercantile. Pulling them up to the store front, he set the brake, and turned to Elizabeth. "Would you like to go in by yourself or do you want me to come in with you?"

"I can go by myself and I will only be gone a few minutes." She grabbed her reticule and climbed down from the wagon.

Walking in to the mercantile, she was greeted by Mr. Hobs. "How are you today miss? Can I help you with anything?"

"I am looking for some flower seeds and seeds for a vegetable garden."

"You will find what you are looking for right over there. If there is anything else you need just ask." He said and gestured to a small rack by the door.

Elizabeth walked over and selected the seeds she wanted to plant in the vegetable garden. Looking the seeds for different kinds of flowers, she selected some that would look nice by the porch and give it color. Walking over to the counter, she set the packets on down. Looking at the jars filled with assortments of candy, Elizabeth decided to buy some taffy.

When Mr. Hobs said the total, she grabbed the few coins she needed and handed them to her. He handed her the purchases, "Have a nice day."

She held the bag tight in her hand. "I hope you have a nice day too."

Walking back out in to the sunshine, she climbed back in to the wagon, and put the bag under the seat. "Did you find everything you were looking for, Beth?" her husband asked as the wagon started down the street towards the road that would lead them to the pond.

Elizabeth glanced at him and gave him a smile. "Yes I did. Now let's hurry and get to the pond. I want to spend as much of today with you and Anna."

Will chuckled at her remark, "You have spent the last few days with us. Don't you want to talk to Mrs. Reynolds?"

"I do want to talk to Mrs. Reynolds, but I also want to spend time with you. You are always outside during the day and I feel like I don't know anything about you."

He glanced at her, but said nothing. _I hope I can tell you about myself and hopefully learn something about you too._

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I might not be able to update tomorrow but I will try my best to. Please tell me what you think and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. To answer one of the reviewer's questions: Anna is two years old. Gina died in childbirth with her second child. The baby also did not survive.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth leaned back on the blanket and looked over to where the men were fishing. They had finished lunch a while ago and Mr. Reynolds wanted to catch some fish for supper. The other men had decided to join him, but she could see a bit of hesitant in Will.

She looked away from her husband's figure and turned to Mrs. Reynolds. "Do any of the young ladies I met today live out of town?"

"Stella Dawson lives about a mile from your homestead. She is the same age as you and recently married John Dawson. I am sure you would be great friends."

Elizabeth tried to place the name with a face. "Is she the one with long blond hair and light blue eyes? She was standing near a tall, quiet gentleman."

"Yes that is her. We have been talking most of the afternoon and I can see someone who wants to talk to you. Go ahead and join him. I will watch Anna for you." Mrs. Reynolds said when she saw Will striding towards them.

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Would you like to go for a walk, Elizabeth?" he held out his hand for her and gave a hopeful smile.

Elizabeth put her smaller hand in his and let him help her to her feet. Walking by his side, she followed him down a worn trail. The grass was brushing against her legs and her boots crunched on the pebbles scattered about.

Her companion was silent as he led her along. Glancing up at him, she saw that he was staring straight ahead. He stopped her under a large oak tree and motioned for her to sit. Elizabeth settled on the ground and waited for Will to join her.

"It is really beautiful out here." She said and gestured to the open meadow, covered in wildflowers.

"My parents used to bring us out here after church every Sunday. I spent most of my time fishing, swimming, and climbing trees."

"Was Gina your only sibling or do you have more that I haven't met?" Elizabeth asked trying to get him to open up.

"Gina was my only sister, but I do have a brother. He spends most of his time traveling and the last time I have seen him was a few months ago. I don't think you will be meeting him anytime soon." He said as his face became guarded.

She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek. His eyes opened in surprise and he glanced down at her. "You don't have to talk about your family if you don't want to. There are other things I would like to know about you."

Will gave her a small smile at how understanding she was being. "What about your family? Do you have any siblings?"

She chuckled. "I have four sisters."

"How did your father handle five daughters?"

"He handled it pretty well. My father always made time for us, but it is my mother who worries me. She wants all of her daughters to marry."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Well she got one of them married. Are you the oldest?"

"No, Jane is the oldest. I followed Jane and we have been best friends. I have three younger sisters, the oldest being fourteen."

Will watched as a tear slide down her cheek at the mention of her sisters. Gently taking her jaw in his hand, he turned her head so she was looking at him. "Do you miss your family Beth?"

"Yes." She chocked and the tears started falling. Elizabeth had always been one for adventure, never afraid to try something new, but she never realized how much she would miss her family.

He pulled her to his chest and let her cry. "After the crops are in, you can write, and invite Jane out to visit. It will only take another week to finish everything and then you can write to her. I am sure she is missing you too."

She put a hand on his chest and pushed herself in to a sitting position. Looking in to his concerned filled eyes, she asked, "Really?"

"Yes. Now I think it is time we head back to the pond." He glanced up at the sky. "It is time we were getting back home."

He stood and pulled her up with him. He whipped a stray tear from her cheek and tucked her hand in to the crook of his arm. Walking back the way they had come, he let his thoughts wander. _It will be good for her to see her sister again. I need to start thinking about what would make her happy. She is my wife now, no matter how hard I am trying her to stay out of my thoughts and heart._

After packing up the picnic basket, settling Anna in to the wagon, and saying goodbye to their friends, they drove back to the farm. Elizabeth looked in the back of the wagon bed and smiled when she still saw Anna sleeping. _She wore herself out playing today. It would be nice for her to have a brother or sister to play with. _

As that thought swam around, she looked ahead again, and blushed. Will hadn't even mentioned that topic and she wasn't sure how to approach it. They may not have married for love, but that didn't mean they had to go their whole married lives with no children of their own.

Sitting a little straighter on the wagon seat, her foot hit the bag she had stored under the seat. Reached down, she grasped it, and set it on her lap. Peaking inside, Elizabeth remembered that she had bought a few pieces of taffy. Glancing at Will, she took one out, and held it in front of her. "Will?"

"Yes, Beth?" he asked as he maneuvered the horses around a pot hole in the ground.

"Do you like taffy?" she asked and popped the piece in her mouth. It was chewy and delicious.

He glanced at her curiously. "I do like taffy. What are you eating?" he asked when he realized she had something in her mouth.

Elizabeth gave him a smile, before swallowing her taffy. Reaching in to the bag, she waved a piece in front of his face. She saw his face light up at the sight of the treat. "Would you like a piece?"

Will held out his hand, palm up. She glanced at his hand and shook her head. Taking the taffy, she broke it in half, and laid one of the halves in his outstretched palm. She put the other one back in the bag and put it back under the seat.

He stared at the piece of taffy and turned back to watch the horses. "Why did you only give me half? You ate a whole piece."

"You can have the other half later. I don't want you spoiling your supper." She said with a teasing grin and a twinkle in her eye.

Will popped the piece in to his mouth and started chewing. Glancing at his wife, he shook his head. _What has gotten in to her? I have never seen her act like this. There is a lot I have to learn about her._

He turned back ahead and saw the little house coming in to view. Seeing the grayish boards, he remembered his earlier idea of painting the house. He would have to ask Beth if she wanted to help with it.

Pulled the team to a stop, he jumped down, and tied the reins to the hitching rail. Walking around the other side, he reached in to the back, and picked up Anna. She stirred in his arms and opened her eyes, "Hello there sleepy head."

Anna giggled and squirmed to be let down. He set her on her feet and watched amused as she ran for the porch. Turning his attention back to the wagon, he saw a wistful expression on his wife's face. "Beth, are you ready to come down now?"

She snapped her eyes away from the little girl and turned to look down at him. Standing up, she grasped his shoulders as he lifted her down. He set her on her feet, but didn't immediately let her go. Will's eyes flicked to her eyes and back to her lips.

Elizabeth saw his hesitation and decided to take matters in to her own hands. Standing on her tip toes, she reached up, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she quickly fled in to the house.

He spun around and watched her enter the house. Raising a hand, he racked a hand through his hair. Grabbing the reins he led the horses down to the barn to be unhitched. As he was forking hay in for them to eat, his thoughts wander to her kiss. Her lips had tasted of taffy. They were soft and he wanted to kiss her again.

Setting the pitchfork against the far wall, he excited the barn, and made his way back to the house. In one hand he held the picnic basket and in the other the brown paper bag she had left under the seat. Entering the house, Will stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

Elizabeth was moving about, getting something ready for supper. Her skirts swished around her feet as she walked. Her hair had fallen loose from its bun and strands were framing her face and sticking to her neck. Even from behind, he knew she was a beautiful young woman. _Why did she come out here and marry me? She is only twenty years old and could have married someone closer to her age, instead of a man who is twenty eight, and is raising his two year old niece._

Striding in to the kitchen, he cleared his throat, and set his burdens on the table. He gave her a smile when she turned around, and walked back out to wash up. A few minutes later, he walked back in to the kitchen, and reached to pick up Anna.

"How is my girl doing today? Did you have fun playing at the pond?"

Anna looked up at him with bright eyes and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, I had fun."

Will smiled at her and reached down to pick up her doll. Setting it on the table, he looked up at Elizabeth. "Do you need any help with supper?"

She turned from the stove and smiled at her little family. "No I don't need help. It is almost finished. So you just sit there with Anna and I will set everything on the table." Turning back to the stove, she checked the chicken, and found that it was done.

Dishing it onto a plate, she set it on the table, along with a few slices of bread, jam, and fried potatoes. She got Anna's plate ready first and set it in front of her. She then dished food onto the plate and bowed her head when Will started saying grace.

After they had finished their meal, she set all the dishes on the counter, and filled a tub with hot water. The bubbles floated in the air and Anna ran forward squealing with delight. She chased a few of them around the kitchen before they finally landed on the table and popped.

Sinking her hands in to the soapy water, Elizabeth started on the dishes. She set the clean ones on a towel, planning on drying them later. Looking over her shoulder a few minutes later, to make sure Anna was still occupied on the floor with blocks; she noticed Will was leaning against the counter, a plate in his hands.

"Did you decide to help with the dishes?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "It looked like you could use some help. I felt useless just sitting there." Will set the dry plate with the others and reached to grab another one. Whipping it dry, he decided to ask her a question that had been on his mind since they returned from church. "Would you like to help me paint the house?"

Elizabeth turned around so she was facing him fully. He saw her eyes light up with excitement and a smile lit her face. "Could we paint it red?"

He shook his head. "We are not painting the house red. Everyone would be able to see it for miles."

Taping her chin, she thought of another color. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "What about pink with black shutters?"

Will walked forward and used his thumb to wipe the bubbles off her chin. "How about we paint the house white with blue shutters? We can paint the barn red if you like."

She took her time answering him. "I like your idea, but you have to help in the garden when it is time to plant it."

"I think I can handle that." He set the plate on the counter and backed away. Walking over to the table he picked up Anna and looked over her shoulder. "I am going to put Anna to bed and then go out to the barn. I need to check on one of the mares that is close to foaling." He said before walking to the bedroom.

Elizabeth set the last clean dish on the counter and whipped it dry. Opening the cupboard doors, she put away all of the clean dishes. She had just finished cleaning up the little kitchen, when Will walked back in to the house.

He sat down at the table and seeing that she was finished, he motioned for her to join him. Elizabeth walked over to the table and sat down. She had grabbed a piece of mending and started working on it while her husband read.

His voice flowed over her and she let herself relax. Working her needle in and out of the fabric, she glanced up at him after a few moments, and found that he was watching her. "How is the mare doing?"

"She still has a few more days before she foals I think. When she has the foal, you and Anna can name it." He said and softly closed the Bible.

She set down her finished mending and stood. "I will think of a list of names for the foal. I am heading to bed now. Goodnight Will." She walked past him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Will caught her wrist and stopped her. She turned back to him, a question in her eyes. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her lips. "Now you can go to bed Beth. Goodnight."

Elizabeth gave him a smile before slipping in to her room. After changing in to her nightgown, she slipped under the blanket, and lay there staring at the ceiling. _Today has been an interesting day. _Turning over on her side, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Author's Note: What do you think? I have a question for the readers. Do you want Lady Catherine to make an appearance in the story? I know you will probably tell me that it is my story and do what I want, but I want to hear your opinions. I will hopefully be able to update tomorrow or the next day and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Will stepped out of the barn two days later and shielded his eyes from the sun. The day had started off sunny and hot and it was only going to get worse. He had finished all of the plowing the day before and was using today to get all the seed ready to be planted.

This year he had decided to plant half of his fields with wheat and the rest of them with corn. Making his way to the house, he mounted the porch steps, and whacked some of the dust of his jeans with his hat. Placing his hat back on his head, he opened the front door, and stepped in to the house.

Walking to the basin, he washed the dust of his hands, and face. Whipping his hands dry, he placed the towel back on the little table, and walked to the kitchen. Will stopped by the counter and leaned against it.

Beth was standing at the stove, flipping something in a pan. He could hear her humming while she worked. Pushing away from the counter, he walked around the table, and picked up Anna. "Would you like to go out to the barn and see the baby kittens? We can also check on Willow."

"Baby Kittens." Anna squealed and clapped her hands.

"I will take that as a yes." He lifted Anna closer and headed towards the door.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Elizabeth said over her shoulder when she heard them heading towards the door.

Will turned around and gave her a smile. "We will be back by then." He said and stepped outside.

He carried Anna to the barn and walked to an empty stall. Setting Anna on her feet, he took her hand in his, and led her over to one of the corners of the stall. Nestled on a pile of straw was an orange and white mama cat. Cuddled around her were four kittens. Two were orange and white, while the other two were almost all black.

Kneeling down, he picked up one of the kittens, and set it on Anna's lap. She reached her hand out and petted the little kitten. "You stay here and play with the kitten. I will be right back." He tweaked her nose, before standing and walking to one of the other stalls.

A black mare reached her head over the stall and nuzzled his shoulder. He reached his hand up and affectionately rubbed her nose. "How are you doing Willow?" walking in to the stall, he looked for any signs that she would foal early.

When he didn't find any, Will rubbed her nose again, before exciting the stall. Walking back over to where he left Anna, he looked over the stall door, and found her still playing with the kittens. Pushing off the door, he made his way to a small crate by the barn door, and reached his hand inside.

A few seconds later he pulled out a wiggling puppy. Holding him close, he walked back to the stall. Popping his head over the top, Will hid the puppy behind his back. "Anna it is time to go in for lunch."

She stood to her feet and ran over to him. Raising her hands, she said, "Up."

He lifted her up with one hand and smiled down at her. "Would you like to see the present I have for your Aunt Beth?"

Anna eagerly nodded her head and looked up at him with bright eyes. Pulling the puppy from behind his back, he showed it to her. She giggled and touched the puppy's nose. Will stepped away from the stall and walked back to the house. Setting Anna on the porch, he raised a finger to his lips, and hid the puppy behind his back.

Anna giggled up at him and ran in to the house, when Will held open the door for her. Closing it behind him, he washed up at the basin, and helped Anna. After she was finished, she ran ahead of him to the kitchen, and he quietly followed her.

Stopping in the doorway, he saw that the table was all set and lunch was ready. Clearing his throat, he smirked when Elizabeth spun around and glared at him. "You could have warned me you were here." She picked up Anna and set her in her chair.

After she handed the little girl her lunch, she straightened back up and realized Will was still standing by the door, his hands behind his back. Walking over to him, Elizabeth laid a hand on her hip. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"I am not hiding anything. Can't I just have my hands behind my back?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She took a step forward and made to reach behind his back, but he stepped out of her way. He made sure to keep his front to her. "Will, what are you hiding?"

"I will show you, if you give me something in return."

Elizabeth raised a brow at him. "What would you like in return?"

He gave her an innocent little grin, "A kiss from my wife."

She reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "There is your kiss, now can I see what is behind your back please?"

Will sighed and brought his hands from behind his back. Holding the puppy close to his chest, he watched her eyes light up with excitement. She laid a hand over her mouth, to keep from squealing. "Can I hold him?"

He held his hands out and deposited the little puppy in her arms. She held him close and let him lick her face. The puppy was mostly black, with a white strip down his face, and two white paws. There was also a small white spot on his back. Raising her face from studying, Elizabeth gave her husband a huge grin.

"Does he have a name?"

Will shook his head. "I just got him this morning from a neighbor and I didn't have time to think of a name. Do you have any ideas?"

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She tapped her chin deep in thought. "I think we should name him Scout. Do you like that name?"

"I think Scout fits him." He dished food unto his plate and noticed that she had set the little puppy on the kitchen floor. The puppy trotted off to explore his surroundings. "Oh no, the puppy stays outside, Beth."

Elizabeth gave him a little frown. "Why can't he stay inside? I have always wanted a dog and now I have one."

"I already have a dog house for him to call home. He will not be staying inside."

"He can sleep in his own bed and spend his day with me. Scout will be a good dog and behave himself while he is inside."

Will laid his fork on the table. "Beth, I said no. The puppy can spend some time inside, but the rest of the day he will be outside. I bought him for a pet for you and Anna, but also for a guard dog."

Her ears perked up at the mention of a guard dog. "Why do we need a guard dog?"

"There are coyotes and other rodents that come around and cause trouble. Scout will be able to keep them away. He will also be able to warn us if someone is here or if something is wrong."

She knew that was a logical answer, but she still wanted him to be in the house while was still a puppy. Folding her arms, she asked, "Can Scout stay in the house while he is still a puppy? I don't want anything happening to him while he is outside. He can't defend himself right now."

He shook his head again. "I know you mean best, but the answer still stands as a no. you will be able to see him outside."

She saw the firm set of his jaw and sighed. _I guess I won't be having a dog in the house_. Picking up her fork, she started eating her lunch. Elizabeth knew she should try and convince him to change his mind, but it probably wouldn't work.

_Sometimes it is frustrating when he won't explain himself or closes himself off. I had thought he was starting to open up. I thought this was going to be an adventure when I came out here and it seems like it is, but I miss my family, and my husband is frustrating me._

After he had finished his lunch, he pushed back from the table, and helped Anna out of her chair. Walking to her bedroom, he laid her down for her nap, and tucked her in. He made his way back to the kitchen and found that Elizabeth had cleaned off the table and was starting on the dishes.

Walking up behind her, Will laid a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around. Tears were streaming down her face and her chin quivered when she looked up at him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

He looked at her confused. "I have been talking to you."

She shook her head and pushed of his hand. "You have been talking, but every time something comes up and you close yourself off. I know we have only been married for a short time and we don't really know each other, but I am your wife."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would like to open up to you, but I can't. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"We are husband and wife now. You can share anything with me and tell me what is going on with you."

Will reached out a hand, but she took a step back. _I can't share my suspicions with you Beth. You shouldn't be dragged in to this._

Elizabeth watched as his face closed up and his lips formed a thin line. She quickly slipped past him and out the front door. Making her way down the porch steps, she started walking down a worn trail. "Why is he making it so hard? I thought we were starting to get to know each other, but he still won't tell me what is going on with him." She muttered through gritted teeth.

As she made her way through a small stand of trees, her ears picked up the faintest sound of footsteps. Spinning around she saw Will running towards her. Picking up her skirts, she took off through the trees. _I don't want to talk to him right now._

Elizabeth had almost made it to a small meadow, when her foot caught in a gopher hold, and she was thrown forward. She cried out in pain as she fell. Through the tears filling her eyes, she saw Will kneel down in front of her, and she could see the concern and worry mask his face.

He gently helped her to a sitting position and lifted her foot in his hand. Running his hand along the boot, he could already feel that it was swelling. Not saying a word, he stood back to his feet, and scooped her in to her arms.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, to keep him from seeing the tears. Gritting her teeth against the pain in her ankle, she allowed him to carry her back to the house. Once through the front door, he made his way to his bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed.

"I am going for the doctor. You might have broken your ankle." Will said and put a few pillows behind her so she was sitting up. He left the room without waiting for her response and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a sleepy Anna.

"I didn't want her getting worried if she woke up and didn't see you. You can't be walking on that ankle of yours until it is seen by a doctor." He handed her the glass of water and laid Anna on the other side of the bed. Walking back out to the kitchen, he found where Scout had drifted off to sleep and picked up the little puppy.

Making his way back to the bedroom, he handed her the little guy. Without a word, he moved a curl out of her eyes, kissed her forehead, and headed out to the barn. A few minutes later she heard the sound of hoof beats. _Why do I always seem to get hurt when I am frustrated and angry? I hope he comes back soon._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the sound of two male voices. Turning her head, she saw Will talking to Doctor Bingley and the events of the afternoon came flooding back. She had been running away from her husband when her foot had caught in a gopher hole. She remembered falling, pain in her ankle, and then someone carrying her back to the house.

Looking around her, she realized that she was not in her room, but in Will's. A dull throbbing was coming from her ankle and she wished it would go away.

"Mrs. Darcy, I examined your ankle and found that you only sprained it. I wrapped it, so it wouldn't move much. You need to stay off it for a few days. I will leave some laudanum in case it starts hurting again. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, but my ankle is throbbing."

"It will be like that for a few days. I will leave now and stop in to check on you tomorrow. Remember to stay off your feet." He grabbed his bag and followed Will out of the house. Setting the bag on his saddle, he turned to his friend. "It looks like you are going to have to do the cooking for a few days."

Will chuckled at his friend's comment, "I was doing the cooking long before I married Beth. I just hope she doesn't get mad about being off her feet for a few days. I will see you tomorrow, Charles." He shook his hand and watched as he rode his horse out of the yard.

Walking to his own horse, he led the tired animal to the barn. Once inside his stall he striped the saddle and bridle off. Rubbing him down, he thought to what he had to accomplish in the next couple of days. _I still have to finish all of the planting and find the paint I have stored away for the house. It looks like we won't be able to paint the house and barn for a few days. I will send a letter to her sister and see if she wants to come out and visit._

Walking out of the stall, he set the saddle and bridles in the small tack room. Shutting the door behind him, Will walked outside and back up to the house. He hung his hat up and quickly washed the dust from his hands. He made his way to his bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

Anna was chatting with Elizabeth and moving her hands around. He smiled when he realized she was trying to tell a story in her own words. He turned his attention to his wife and the smile faded. _She could have broken her ankle instead of only spraining it. Why did she try and run from me?_

Will walked in to the room and pulled up a chair that was in the corner. Sitting down in it, he reached over and grabbed Scout who was trying to climb over Elizabeth. Setting him on the floor to play for a few minutes, he looked at his wife. "Would you like to write to your sister? I can bring it in to town tomorrow and have it sent."

"Yes I would."

"I will be right back with some paper and a pencil." Standing to his feet, he made his way to his desk, and grabbed the writing materials. Walking back to the bed, he set a small writing desk on her lap.

She took the pencil and started writing. Looking up when she heard the chair being moved, Elizabeth saw Will walking out in to the kitchen. Turning her attention back to her letter, she thought about what to write.

Will made his way in to the kitchen and saw that there were still some dishes not washed. Moving over to the counter, he took them out of the cold water, and carried the tub outside. Throwing the water out the front door, he carried fresh water in to the kitchen and dumped it in the tub.

Plunging his hands in to the soapy water, he quickly finished the dishes and set them on the counter to dry. Will walked around the kitchen and realized that he would have to make supper tonight. Heading out the door, he walked down the cellar steps, and found a few things he could throw together without ruining anything.

Walking back in to the house, he set the items on the table, and strolled back to his bedroom. Grabbing the same chair he had sat in before, he settled beside the bed. "Are you finished with your letter, Beth?"

She handed him a folded piece of paper. He took it and set on the night stand. "Are you tired or can we talk for a little while? I still have about an hour before the animals needed to be fed for the night and I have to start on supper."

Elizabeth looked at him with a puzzled frown. "What are you making for supper?"

"I brought up some fruit from the cellar, along with some salt pork. We will have that for supper."

"That sounds good. Were you quiet as a child or just as an adult?" she asked with a small smile.

"I was never quiet when I was child. Being the oldest, I always got into trouble." He said and soon he found himself talking about his childhood. How him and his little brother would play pranks at town gatherings and get yelled at by their father. Their father would stay mad at them for about an hour, before chuckling at their antics, and saying they were only boys.

Elizabeth listened to him tell stories about him and his siblings. She smiled when she realized he was a natural storyteller. "Did you ever get hurt?" she asked after he had finished a story about getting stuck in a tree for two hours.

Will nodded his head. "I was twelve and my brother was nine. My father had just bought a new stallion and no one had been able to go near him. He told us boys to stay away from the corral and leave the stallion alone, but being two curious boys, we didn't listen."

"My younger brother persuaded me to go in by the horse and try to jump on his back. I made it on his back, but he threw me, and I broke my leg." He smiled at the memory of being in a cast for the next month.

"That must have been hard being in a cast. Most young boys love to run and go fishing. What did you do while your leg was healing?"

"I know you are going to laugh at me when I tell you. So I am going to keep that one a secret."

She laid a hand on his cheek and said seriously. "I will not laugh at you."

He took a deep breath and told her something only his mother and Gina knew about. "My mother taught me how to sew. She said that I might never get married and would need to know how to mend my own clothes."

Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face, but a giggled squeaked out, and soon she was laughing. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her husband's hurt expression. "I am sorry Will. I said I wouldn't laugh at you, but it just came out."

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I am not made at you, but promise you will not tell anyone what I just told you."

"I promise." She said and turned to look out the window. The sun was starting to make its descent in the sky, but it wouldn't be completely dark for a few more hours. "I think it is time for you to feed the animals and make supper. I am getting hungry and I think this little girl could use something to eat too." She gave Anna's nose a tweak before smiling.

Will stood to his feet and stretched. He had never spent that much time talking to someone, but Beth was easy to talk to and he found he could tell her anything. "I will be back in a little while." He placed a kiss on Anna's cheek before placing one on his wife's cheek.

Walking out of the bedroom, he grabbed his hat and pulled it low over his eyes. Opening the front door he stepped outside and strolled to the barn. Stepping through the door, Will waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness. The horses reached their heads over the stall doors and neighed when they saw him.

He walked to the grain bin and scooped out grain for the horses. Dumping it in to the pail, he grabbed the handle, and made his way down the aisle of stalls. Dumping some of the grain in each of the horse's pails, Will gave them each a pat on the nose. He pitched each of them some hay in their mangers.

After that was finished, he walked to the stall that housed the milk cow. Putting his hand on Star's flank, he set the milk pail down, and pulled up the stool. Sitting down, he started milking the cow, and listening to the milk squirt in to the pail.

_I need to tell her my suspicions. I know that it might not be the best thing to do, but she should know. There has never been a person I was able to let my guarded self-fall apart and show the real me. I want to show her the real me more often._

The pail of milk was soon full and he grabbed the handle. Giving Star one last pat on the side, he made his way out of the barn and to the house. Setting the milk pail on the table, Will walked around it, and grabbed the salt pork. Rinsing the extra salt of the meat, he set it in a frying pan, and put it on the center of the stove.

Opening the stove door, he checked to make sure there was enough wood. Satisfied that there was, Will grabbed the cans of fruit, and dumped them each in to a separate bowl. Turning his head, he saw that the pork needed to be flipped. Moving to stand in front of the stove, he flipped the meat, and watched it sizzle.

Little footsteps sounded behind him and he turned around to find Anna looking up at him. Kneeling down, he motioned for the little girl to come closer. "What are you doing out here Anna? I thought you were keeping Aunt Beth company."

She laid a hand on her stomach, "Me hungry."

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like to take a bowl of fruit back with you?"

She nodded her head and smiled. He reached up on the table and grabbed a small bowl of fruit. Handing it to her, he made sure she had a firm hold on it before she left. Standing to his feet, he watched as she walked slowly back to the room, making sure not to spill any of the contents.

Turning back to the stove, Will grabbed the salt pork out of the frying pan, and set it on the plates. He had found a tray sitting in the corner of the counter and set the plates on it. Pouring three glasses of milk, he set them on the tray. Picking it up, he carried it to the room.

"I brought you supper, Beth." Placing the tray on nightstand, he handed the plate he had made for Anna to his niece. "Here you go Anna."

He grabbed another plate and handed it to his wife. He grabbed a few extra pieces of meat off the tray and set them on the floor for Scout, who eagerly ate them. Sitting down in his chair, Will grabbed his own plate.

"Thank you for making supper Will. I should have asked this question when I first came here, but I didn't. Did you build this house yourself?"

Swallowing his mouthful of food, he answered, "I did build it myself, but I also had help from my friends. I have a question for you. It is about earlier today. Beth, why did you run from me? I only wanted to talk to you."

She turned her head and looked at him. "I didn't want to talk to you then. I could tell you were not going to open up to me and I was tired of trying."

He grabbed one of her hands and gave it a small squeeze. Taking a deep breath, he realized he would have to tell her what was bothering him. "I will tell you what is bothering me, if you promise to stay in bed for a few days. I don't want you hurting that ankle any more than it already is."

Elizabeth could see in his eyes that what he was going to tell her was important. "I promise."

"Do you remember when I first introduced you to Bingley?"

She nodded her head yes and he continued. "He mentioned how they have not found the outlaw who killed Anna's father. I have had my suspicions since I found out about the shooting. It is someone who I trusted and thought wouldn't do this to our family."

Laying a hand on her arm, she whispered, "Who do you think it is?"

Will took a deep breath and pressed his eyes closed. After a few moments he opened them and gazed at her. "The person who shot my brother in law was my own brother."

Her eyes opened in shock at his words. She had wanted him to tell her what was bothering him, but she didn't expect it to be something like this. "Why did he do it?"

"My brother had been running with the wrong crowd since he was seventeen. My father and I tried to get him to walk away and make something of his life, but he wouldn't listen to anyone. He was wanted for a stagecoach robbery when Richard tried to arrest him."

"Do you know where he is now? You would be able to turn him over to the sheriff."

He set his plate aside and racked a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen him since that day. I don't really even want to see him now."

"But he is your brother."

"I know he is my brother, but I have you and Anna to worry about right now. If and when he does show his self around here again, then I will deal with it. Now finish your supper and I will read a story to my two beautiful girls."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pushing the covers to the edge of the bed, she swung her feet over the side. Bracing her hands behind her back, she pushed herself to a standing position. Using the bed post to help her balance, Elizabeth hobbled over to the doorway, making sure to not to put too much pressure on her injured ankle. She had been stuck in bed for two days with nothing to keep her occupied; besides reading, sleeping, and having her husband for conversation.

She loved listening to him talk about himself and was pleased when he finally decided to open up to her, but she couldn't lie in that bed for another minute.

"Beth what are you doing out of bed?"

Lifting her head, she found Will standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest, and a look of concern in his eyes. "I needed to get out of bed. I can't lay there for another minute. Do you have something I could do to keep busy?"

"You are not allowed to put any weight on your foot for at least another day. Bingley gave strict orders when he was here yesterday morning." He said and thought for a moment. "I think I have something you could do, that will not require you to stand on your feet."

She lifted a foot to walk forward and follow him, when she felt strong arms sweep her off her feet. Throwing her arms around him neck, so she didn't fall, Elizabeth glared at him. "Put me down Will. I can hobble to where we are going."

He gazed down at her and smirked. "Maybe I want to carry you." He lifted her a little closer and grunted. "I think you have been eating too many of the cookies I made the other day. You weren't this heavy when I carried you to my room."

She blushed at the other meaning of the words and swatted his arm. "If I remember correctly, you ate half of the cookies yourself. You made three batches and they should have lasted at least a week, but they were gone in three days. When I get back on my feet, I will make sure not to make any cookies for at least a week." Elizabeth patted his stomach to emphasize her point.

Will grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I might just have to make my own cookies."

"Once I am able to walk around, you will not be allowed near my stove. Where are we going?" she asked when she realized he had carried her out on to the porch.

He walked down the steps and around the corner. Elizabeth gasped when she saw what he had done. A blanket was spread on the grass covered ground. There was a picnic basket sitting in one corner. Looking up at him, she gave him a smile. "You didn't have to do this for me."

Will set her on the blanket and made sure her foot was a little elevated. He sat down beside her and put the picnic basket in front of him. "I could tell how antsy you were getting being cooped up in bed. Since Anna is down for her nap and I finished the planting this morning, I wanted to do something for you."

She grabbed his hands and stopped him from taking out their lunch. "Thank you for doing this. I really needed to get out of the house. If you wouldn't have come in when you did, I would probably be hobbling around outside."

He chuckled as he pictured the image. "I was surprised that you had stayed in bed as long as you did." Will handed her a sandwich and grabbed one for him.

"My ankle still hurt the first day and I didn't feel like getting up. But I am not used to staying in bed for so long and I needed some fresh air." She looked over at the garden plot her had plowed the day before. "When can we plant the garden? You promised you would help."

"If Bingley says you can walk on it tomorrow, we can start planting it in two days. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine. We didn't have much of a garden back home and I can't wait to sink my fingers into the black soil. I also have to plant flowers in front of house. It needs some color."

"I am sure Anna would like to help with the flowers. I will also put a picket fence around the garden to keep the animals out and let you chose the color to paint it."

Elizabeth smiled at him when she remembered their earlier conversation about which color to paint the house. "Can we paint the fence pink?"

Will shook his head, but a smile graced his lips. "I think we should paint it white. Then it will match the house. You can paint the gate red, to match the barn."

Elizabeth swallowed the rest of her sandwich and lifted a white cloth. Under the cloth were two cookies. Lifting her brow at him, she waved one of the cookies in front of his face. "I thought you finished the last of the cookies. Where did these come from?"

He blushed slightly at being caught. "I hid them for today."

She bit in to her cookie and smiled. "You make very good cookies. Did you receive a reply from Jane yet?" it had been three days since her husband had sent the letter to town with Bingley and she hoped a reply had come already, but knew it was unlikely.

"No, I haven't. It will take at least a week and a half for a letter to travel to Meeker and a reply to make its way back to us." He set the used dishes back in the basket and turned his attention back to his wife. "Would you like to go back to the house?"

"Yes I would. Anna is sure to be waking up soon and I want to play with Scout." She gave him a bright smile. The puppy had kept her company since she hurt her ankle and she enjoyed playing with him.

He stood to his feet and reached down to scoop her in to his arms again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and looked up at him. He gazed down at her and saw an unasked question in her eyes. "Would you like to ask me something Beth?"

Elizabeth looked away from his gaze and shook her head, but the question still ran through her head. _Why can't I just ask him if he wants children of his own? He is so good with Anna and I can picture him with our children one day._

Will started walking toward the house and soon he was climbing the stairs. Opening the door, he walked inside to the kitchen. Setting Elizabeth down in a kitchen chair, he grabbed another one and set her foot on it. "I will see if Anna is awake and then go back outside to grab the basket and blanket."

He watched her nod and walked to Anna's bedroom. Stepping inside, he found the little girl wide awake, with a puppy sitting on her lap. He chuckled as he went to pick her up. "I see the puppy has found a new place to sleep."

Setting Scout on the floor to follow them out of the room, he reached down and swung Anna in to his arms. Making his way back out to the kitchen, he set the little girl on the floor and handed her a pile of blocks and her doll. Scout trotted over and lay down beside her.

Seeing that she was occupied, Will glanced at Elizabeth before making his way outside. Walking around the corner, he grabbed the basket, and blanket. Carrying them back to the house, he set them by the door, and walked back to the kitchen.

Taking the coffee pot off the stove, he poured two cups of coffee, and set the pot on the back of the stove. Setting one cup in front of his wife, he took a seat across from her, and set his own cup down. "Would you like to ask the question you didn't want to ask while we were outside?"

"Do you want children of your own?" she blurted and quickly averted her gaze.

He sat there for a moment absorbing her words. _I knew that question was going to come up, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I thought she would want to get used to being a wife before becoming a mother. _

Grabbing her hand, he willed her to look at him. Once she lifted her head again and caught his gaze, he saw the uncertainty and fear vanish from her hazel eyes. "I do want children of my own, but I won't push you. I want to make sure you are ready for it and if it something you want."

"I do want children, but I am enjoying learning about my husband right now."

Will placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "We can talk about it more later. Would you like some more coffee?" he asked when he saw her cup was empty.

"No, I have had enough for now." She pushed her cup away from her and folded her hands on the table.

Will gave her a small smile and grabbed both of their cups. Pushing his chair back, he stood, and set the cups on the counter. He looked out the window and saw storm clouds building in the west. _We need the rain. _Turning his attention to the sun, he realized that it was time to start the evening chores already.

Turning around, he leaded his back against the counter. "I will go out to do chores in a few minutes and we might be getting some rain."

"I will play with Scout and Anna while you are outside." She said, but wished it would rain without a thunderstorm. Elizabeth had always been afraid of thunderstorms since she was a child. She didn't mind the lightening, but the thunder still sometimes scared her, and she could never sleep during them.

He nodded and walked to grab his hat and slicker in case it started raining before he got back in from the barn. Stepping outside, he could feel the rain in the air and knew it would start coming down soon. Walking across the yard, he opened the barn door, and stepped inside.

Making his way along the aisle, he fed the horses and threw them each a pitchfork full of hay. Grabbing the milk pail, he sat down on the stool, and started milking Star. She moved her head to look at him and he gave her a pat on the flank. "I will be done soon Star."

A few minutes later, he grabbed the milk pail, and walked to the barn door. Peering outside, he saw that it was starting to rain. Pulling the slicker over his head, he put his arms through the sleeves, and reached down to grab the pail again.

Stepping out in to the drizzling rain, he latched the barn door securely behind him, and turned to trudge back to the house. He bowed his head against the rain and mounted the steps. Opening the front door, he set the pail down, and shook some of the rain from the slicker.

Taking the wet item of clothing, he hung it on a peg, soon followed by his hat. Grabbing the pail again, he walked in to the kitchen and set the pail down. Elizabeth and Anna were sitting at the table reading a story book.

Grabbing a bowl of fruit he set it on the table. Slicing the rest of the bread, he set it on a plate along with some jam. Will grabbed some cuts of ham and the dishes that needed to be on the table.

Elizabeth looked up from reading Anna her story and saw that he had supper all ready for them. She made up at plate for Anna and set it in front of the little girl. Handing her a fork so she could eat her food, she saw Will sit down across from her.

He had put together his own plate and also one for her. She smiled her thanks and bowed her head for his prayer. After the prayer she dug in to her meal and heard the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. _I hope I will be able to sleep tonight._

A while later she pushed her plate away and looked up when her husband pushed back his chair; he grabbed their empty plates and set them in the dish water. Plunging his hands in to the water, he washed the dishes, and set them on towel to dry.

As he finished the last of the dishes, he heard Elizabeth finishing her story to Anna. Drying his hands on the towel, he hung it up to dry, and turned around. Looking towards the table, he saw that Anna was starting to fall asleep in her chair.

Walking over to her, he picked her up, and smiled when she snuggled in to his chest. Carrying her in to her bedroom, he quickly got her ready for bed, and laid her down. Spreading the blanket over her, he tucked her in, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Anna."

Turning to walk back out in to the kitchen, he quietly closed the door behind him, and walked over to the table. A flash of lightening, followed by a crack of thunder lit the room, and shook the house. He saw Elizabeth jump in her seat and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I think we will skip the Bible reading tonight."

She nodded and he could see that she was about ready to fall asleep in her chair. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to his room, and laid her down on the bed. Another crack of thunder shook the house and she balled her fists in to his shirt.

"Beth, you are going to have to let go of my shirt. I won't be able to sleep standing up like this." He was leaning over her and gently tried to pry her fingers from his shirt.

Elizabeth gazed up at him and whispered, "Will you sleep in here with me tonight?"

Will saw the fear in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. He motioned for her to scoot over and lay down on one side of the bed. Grabbing the blanket from the bottom of the bed, he settled it over them.

She reached over and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Good night, Will."

He rolled over on his side so he was facing the window. "Goodnight Beth."

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters. Next chapter we will travel to Meeker and you will read about the Bennet's reaction to Elizabeth's letter inviting Jane to stay with them. Remember to Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mr. Bennet flipped through the mail Jane had brought in earlier that day. His hands stopped when he noticed a letter from his second daughter. She had left to get married almost a month ago and this was the first letter she had written. He had received a telegram when she had boarded the stagecoach, informing him that she had made it safely by train.

Taking it in his hand, he held it up and frowned when he saw it was addressed to Jane. Laying the rest of the mail on his desk, he grabbed the letter, and went to find his daughter. As he was walking to the parlor, Mr. Bennet found his wife coming out of Lydia's room.

"Is something the matter with Lydia?"

Mrs. Bennet looked up and shook her head. "I am not sure what I am going to do with that girl."

"What did she do now?" he asked and knew the answer was not going to be something he liked. Lydia was their youngest daughter at fourteen years old. She was his wife's favorite and her baby girl.

"Jane's new suitor stopped by this afternoon while Jane was out. Lydia told him that Jane was being courted by a different gentleman. The young man believed her and said he wouldn't be calling here anymore. That was the only gentleman that has shown any interest in Jane."

"I will talk to Lydia later, but right now I would like to know where Jane is. Have you seen her?"

"She is up in her room with Mary. She was pretty upset about the events and refused to see anyone but Mary."

"I will go and see her." he said and didn't mention the letter from Elizabeth. His wife was still angry that her daughter had left home to marry a stranger. She had claimed that there were plenty of gentlemen in Meeker that would marry her, but she didn't know that Elizabeth wanted something more in a husband. Someone who would actually listen to her and let her be herself.

Mr. Bennet shook his head slightly as he climbed the stairs to his eldest daughter's bedroom. Knocking softly on the door, he heard a quiet enter. Turning the knob and stepping inside, he found Jane and Mary sitting on the bed. "Mary I need to speak to your sister alone please."

Mary gave her sister a brief hug before kissing her father on the cheek. "I will come back up when Papa is done talking to you Jane." She said and closed the door behind her.

Jane wiped a tear from her cheek. She was upset about what Lydia told Patrick Mitchell, but she knew she would get over it. She didn't love him and wasn't sure if she would have accepted his proposal is he did ask.

"How are you holding up Jane?" Mr. Bennet asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am fine Papa. I liked Mr. Mitchell, but I really didn't see myself settling down with him." She said and noticed the letter clutched in his hand. "What do you have there Papa?"

Her father stared down at the letter before handing it to his daughter. "It is from Elizabeth and it is addressed to you. I will leave you to read it." He placed a kiss to his daughter's cheek and left the room.

Jane studied the envelope. Elizabeth hadn't told her what town in Texas she was traveling to, but now Jane knew it was Pemberly. Seeing the name Elizabeth Darcy, Jane smiled. _I wonder how Elizabeth is enjoying being married._

Opening the envelope, she unfolded the single sheet of paper, and started reading.

_My dearest Janie,_

_I am sorry I haven't written until know, but I want to tell you that I arrived safe in Pemberly Texas. The same day I arrived, I met an older woman named Mrs. Reynolds who has been very kind to me, and introduced me to the young ladies in town after church. She and her husband live on the homestead next to ours, and they have known my husband since he was a baby._

_My husband is a handsome man, but he can also be hard to talk to sometimes. We have been spending the last two weeks getting to know each other, and it has been interesting. We are also raising his two year old niece Anna. She is a happy little girl, who enjoys spending time with us, and our new puppy Scout. Scout follows her around the house and I even found him sleeping with her._

_Will and I would like to invite you to come out and stay with us for a few weeks. I am not sure how Mama and Papa will take news, but I really want to see you. I am enjoying my life here, but I miss my dear sister._

_Tell Mama and Papa that you will be safe while traveling. I didn't have any problems or incidence along the way. If Papa agrees, send a telegram to Pemberly. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Jane shook her head and smiled. Folding the letter, and putting it back in the envelope, she jumped off the bed and went to find her father. Slipping out the door, she walked past her sisters doors, and poked her head in Mary's room.

"Mary, would you like to come downstairs with me?"

Her sister looked up from her book and raised a brow. "It seems you are feeling happier Jane."

"I am Mary. I received a letter from Elizabeth."

Mary set her book on the nightstand and went to stand out in the hall with her sister. "How is she doing? Is she enjoying being married?"

"In her letter, she says that she is happy. She also invited me to stay with them for a few weeks. Now I have to only get Mama and Papa to agree to it. Do you think they will?"

Her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs. "I am sure they will. Let's go downstairs and find them."

Jane chuckled at her sister and followed her down to the parlor. They stepped in to the room and found their mother knitting while their father was reading the paper. Mary went and sat down, while Jane found a chair next to her mother.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Papa?" Jane asked.

Mr. Bennet made to rise but sat back down when Jane raised a hand. "Mama needs to hear this too."

"Go ahead Jane."

Jane tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear and raised the letter. "This letter is from Elizabeth; she informs me that she is happy and enjoys being married to her husband. She and her husband have also invited me to come out and visit for a few weeks. Can I go?"

Mrs. Bennet set down her knitting and shook her head. "I am not allowing another daughter to travel out west. I might never see Elizabeth again. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

She laid a hand on her mother's arm. "I am only going to be gone for a few weeks Mama. I will be coming back."

Mr. Bennet saw the sadness in his daughter's eyes. "I think it would be good for Jane to visit her sister. They were best friends growing up and I can see that Jane is missing Elizabeth."

Jane smiled at her father, but her mother sharply turned to glare at him. "I am not losing another daughter to the frontier. You are not going."

"Mama I need some time away from here. Visiting Elizabeth will help me heal from what Lydia did. Please Mama?"

Mrs. Bennet looked in to her oldest daughter's blue eyes and sighed. She laid a hand on her cheek. "You can go to visit Elizabeth, but please write to us when you get there or send a telegram. I want to make sure you made it safely there."

Jane jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around her mother. Placing a kiss on her cheek, she said, "Thank you Mama. I will start packing when I return from the telegraph office. I need to send a telegram to Elizabeth saying when I will be there."

Mr. Bennet stood and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I will be in my study when you get back. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Jane watched him walk out of the room and made her way to the door. Turning back she addressed her sister. "Would you like to come to telegraph office with me Mary?"

Her sister nodded and followed her out of the room. They grabbed their bonnets and walked out the door. Jane linked arms with her seventeen year old sister as they made their way along the boardwalk.

"Are you scared about traveling alone Jane?"

"I must admit that I am a little afraid, but I will be fine. I am more scared about leaving you alone with Kate and Lydia. They have a habit of being silly and I don't want to leave you alone with them."

"I will be fine Jane. I can spend my afternoons with Carrie Stevens. We have started working on two new dresses for the church dance next month." She said as they came to the telegraph office. Jane opened the door and they stepped inside. She quickly wrote up a telegraph to send to Pemberly and handed him the money to pay for it.

"Would you like to wait for a reply Miss Bennet?"

"Could you send a messenger to the house with the reply when it comes in?"

He nodded his head and said that could be arranged. Jane thanked him and they stepped back out in to the sunlight. She linked arms with her sister as they headed back to the house. "Are you sure you don't want to spend time with Carrie because of her brother Jake?" she asked and raised a brow at her sister.

Mary blushed at the mention of the gentleman's name. Jake Stevens was the new doctor in town. He had taken over for Doc Wells a few months ago and every girl in town was after Jake. "I don't know what you are talking about Jane. I enjoy spending time with Carrie."

"He would make you a fine husband Mary. You just have to give it time."

Her sister sighed and hoped that it would come true. She had loved him since they were children, but wasn't sure how he felt. _Jane I hope you are right._

Jane ushered her sister in to the house. She untied her bonnet and laid it on the table. Climbing the stairs to her room, she opened the door, and sat on the bed. _I wish I could find a man who would love me and I could fall in love with, but I don't think I will ever find him._

Pulling her trunk out of the closet, she started going through her clothes to take with. She thought she would never find a man that would love her, but she didn't know how wrong she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked against the soft light streaming through the windows. A light rain was still falling and dripping from the roof. She felt something heavy lying across her waist and lifted her fingers to touch it. Her fingers brushed short hair and she let her fingers slide down until she felt someone's fingers.

Slowly turning on her other side, she smiled slightly when she saw that the arm belong to her husband. A flash of what happened last night played in front of her eyes. Will had carried her to bed and a crack of thunder had rattled the house. Elizabeth had asked him to stay with her and she was pleased when he had lain down next to her.

Reaching her hand up, she traced a line along his jaw. He had a slight smile on his lips and his face looked peaceful. Elizabeth felt the stubble of his beard under her fingers and liked the roughness of it. He was usually freshly shaven, but she wanted to see what he would look like with a beard.

She studied his face and noticed that his eyelids were fluttering. Laying her head back on her pillow, she closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep. Elizabeth felt a finger brush the hair off her forehead, but she didn't open her eyes.

"I know you are awake Beth." A voice whispered in her ear and she felt his breath tickle her neck.

Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed at him. "Good morning." His hair was sticking everywhere and his clothes were rumpled from the night before. She smiled slightly when she felt his arm settle back over her waist.

"Good morning Beth. Did you sleep well?" he asked and enjoyed seeing her sleep filled eyes and messy hair. Reaching a hand out, he traced a line along her jaw.

"I did sleep well. I am sorry I asked you to stay with me. I have never liked thunderstorms and I didn't want to be alone." She looked away from his gaze and fingered the blanket.

Will took her chin in his hand and raised it so she was looking in his eyes again. "You don't have to apologize. I said I would stay with you and I will do it again. You only have to ask." He placed a kiss to her lips and only meant it to be quick, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Placing an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. Anna's cries that she was awake reached his ears and he pulled away. He smiled when he saw her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. "I better go and get Anna." He placed a quick kiss on her lips, before sitting up, and swinging his legs over the bed.

Padding across the wooden floor, he opened the bedroom door, and headed to Anna's bedroom. The little girl was sitting up in bed, Scout clutched to her chest. "Did Scout sleep with you again last night?"

He set the puppy on the floor and reached to pick up his niece. Walking to the dresser, he grabbed a dress, and changed her. Setting her on her feet, he walked back out to the kitchen and heard her footsteps behind him. Opening the stove door, he threw in a few more pieces of wood to help heat the house.

It was still chilly in the morning hours. Rubbing his hands up his arms, he walked back to his bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, he saw that Elizabeth was still up, and she was standing by the window watching the light rain come down. "How does you ankle feel?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a brief smile. "It feels fine. It also feels good to finally be on my feet again. Where is Anna?"

He came to stand beside her and looked out. The ground was a soggy mess and it looked like it would be a few days before they could plant the garden. "She is out in the kitchen with Scout. Are you hungry?"

"I am, but I can make breakfast this morning." Elizabeth turned and started walking back to the other bedroom to change in to a fresh dress. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up.

"I will make breakfast this morning. You only just got back on your feet."

"I am not an invalid anymore Will. I am capable of making breakfast for my family." She raised her chin and he saw a faint fire starting in her hazel eyes.

He squeezed her shoulder. "Let me do this for you Beth. After this morning you can have your kitchen back." He laid a hand over his heart. "I promise."

She sighed. "Alright you can make breakfast this morning, but no more bacon and eggs."

Will followed her out in to the kitchen and pulled one of Anna's braids. He grabbed a mixing bowl from the cupboard and turned to her, "How about pancakes and ham? There is also some fruit left from last night."

Elizabeth grabbed the plates and forks. Walking to the table, she placed them by their chairs. "That sounds good. I haven't had pancakes since I left home."

He mixed the pancake batter together and ladled it in to the frying pan. A knock sounded on the front door and he looked up in surprise. _I wonder who that could be. _He turned to walk to answer the door, but Elizabeth spoke up. "I will go and see who is here."

Will turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes. He heard footsteps entering the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. Seeing Bingley, he smiled. "What are you doing here Bingley?"

"I stopped by to check on my patient, but it looks like I am staying for breakfast. Your wife invited me when she answered the door." He said and sat down, smiling at his friend.

"You will have to settle for pancakes and fruit this morning. How is everything in town?"

"I hope your pancakes are eatable. I also have a telegram for Elizabeth. The telegraph agent heard I was stopping out here and gave this to me." Bingley pulled out the telegram he had put in his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth.

She eagerly grabbed it and unfolded the piece of paper, squealing at the sight of Jane's name at the bottom. "It is from Jane. She will be leaving Meeker in two days and should be here in less than two weeks. I can't believe Papa and Mama agreed to let her come and visit."

Will chuckled at the sight of her enthusiasm and happiness; he saw the puzzled and surprised look on his friends face. Setting the platter of finished pancakes on the table, he said, "Jane is Elizabeth's older sister. She is coming out to visit for a few weeks and no Bingley, Elizabeth is usually not this happy about something. I am surprised you didn't jump out of your chair when she squealed."

Bingley forked a few pancaked on to this plate and shook his head. "I almost did jump out of my seat. I grew up with two sisters, but none of them were like this." He gestured to where Elizabeth was dancing with Anna. _Elizabeth seems to be good for Darcy. I haven't seen him smile this much since we were children._

Will grabbed the large bowl of fruit and set it on the table. Grabbing a plate for Anna, he put a pancake on it, with a little drizzle of syrup. Setting it in front of her chair, he looked up, and saw his two girls were still dancing. "Elizabeth, Anna it is time for breakfast."

She stopped dancing and blushed when she saw both men looking at her. Walking over to the table, she set Anna in her chair, and cut up her pancake, so she didn't try stuffing it all in her mouth at one time.

Sitting down in her own chair, she put two pancakes and a pile of fruit on her plate. Lifting her gaze, she found Bingley watching her, a smile gracing his lips.

"I see your ankle is better. Does it hurt at all when you walk on it?"

"No, it does not hurt anymore. It feels so good to be back on my feet. Thank you Doctor Bingley." She gave him a smile and started eating her breakfast.

"You are welcome." Bingley said and finished his meal. Pushing back from the table, he stood to his feet. "Thank you for breakfast, but I really must be going. I have other patients to see this morning."

Will pushed away from the table, "I will see you out." He said and followed his friend outside.

Elizabeth watched them leave before turning to the little girl sitting beside her. She grabbed Anna's hand when she saw the little girl was about ready to shove the pancake in her face. Uncurling her little fingers, she grabbed the pieces of pancake, and set them on her plate. "I think you are done with your breakfast."

Standing to her feet, she grabbed their plates and set them on the counter. Walking back to the table, she used a wet rag, and cleaned Anna's hands of the sticky syrup. She set the rag on the table and picked up Anna. Setting the little girl on the floor, she watched as Scout came over, and licked her face.

Scratching him behind the ears, she straightened, and cleaned the rest of the dishes of the table. Grabbing a large pan, she heated water for the dishes. Once the water was hot enough, she dumped the water in the tin tub, and added a slice of lye soap.

Throwing the dishes in the soapy water, she plunged her hands in and started on them. Elizabeth set the clean dishes on the towel to dry and threw the dirty water out the front door. Bringing the tub back in to the kitchen, she set it on the floor.

"I think I am going to spend the day inside. The rain has started falling harder and the ground is a soggy mess."

She spun around at the sound of his voice. "How are we going to spend the day? I was hoping to finally spend the day outside."

He saw her lips turn in to a little pout and stepped forward. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "There are many things we could do today. I could tell you and Anna a story or you could bake me some more cookies."

She hit his arm and took a step backwards. "I am not making you any cookies for a week." She turned back towards the stove and thought for a moment. "I could bake a pie for supper."

"A pie sounds perfect. I already fed all the animals, but I think Willow will be having her foal today. I will be back shorty." He grabbed his hat, slicker, and stepped out in to the pouring rain.

Elizabeth washed off the table and turned to look out at the falling rain. _Jane will be coming in a few weeks and my husband has finally decided to open up to me. _She remembered waking up in his arms this morning and it was the first time she had felt truly safe and protected in a long time. _I think I am falling in love with my husband._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He grabbed the garden supplies out of the tack room and walked back out in to the sunshine. It had taken four days to dry up the yard and the garden enough so they didn't get full of mud. Pulling his hat lower over his eyes, he trudged to the house, and stepped inside.

Setting the pail on the floor, he walked in to the kitchen. Elizabeth was piling the seeds for the garden while chatting with Anna. He gave her a smile, when she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. "I found the shovels and a couple pairs of gloves. I also have the wood for the picket fence already by the garden. Are you ready to start planting?"

She stood and set Anna on her feet. Grabbing the seeds in one hand, she held out her other hand for Anna. The little girl grabbed her hand and followed them out of the house. Will set down the pail of tools by the garden plot and laid down a blanket for Anna to lie on if she got tired.

He held out his hand for some of the seeds and set to work. Elizabeth watched him for a moment, admiring that he was keeping his promise about helping out. Dropping to her knees, she dug her hands in to the fresh soil, and set it slide through her fingers.

Grabbing the carrot seeds, she started planting them in a neat little row. After a while she glanced up and saw Will watching her. She returned his gaze and saw an emotion swim through that she couldn't place. Turning her attention back to her work, she finished planting the next row of seeds.

"Beth, you have something on your face."

Glancing up from her position on the ground, she shaded her eyes, to look up at him. He was smiling down at her and pointing to his cheek. Using her hand, she brushed at the cheek, but he shook his head. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

Will took his thumb and swiped away the dirt on her cheek. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it so he could look in her eyes. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed from being outside. Lowering his head, he placed his lips on hers.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. She stood on tiptoes to be closer to him and felt his wrap his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, so their bodies were touching, he deepened the kiss.

She squirmed in his hold and he pulled back. Still holding her in his arms, he gazed down at her. "I'm sorry Beth. You haven't told me if you are ready for this." He let go of her waist and walked back over to the garden to finish the fence.

Her arms fell to her sides, as she watched him walk away. She put a hand to her lips and could still feel his lips there. She hadn't meant for him to pull away, but Elizabeth wasn't used to being so close to him before. _I think I made a mess of things. _

Grabbing her supplies and the empty seed packets, she walked over to where Anna had fallen asleep with Scout. Setting the supplies down, she sat down and leaned back on the blanket. She watched her husband pounding the fence in to the ground.

Even from a distance she could see his muscles straining against his shirt. Her eyes opened in shock when he unbuttoned his shirt and hung it on one of the posts. As he pounded the next post in, the muscles on his back rippled.

He must have felt his eyes on him, because he turned around, and raised a brow at her. She averted her gaze and blushed. She didn't see the smirk play about his lips when he saw her blush. Will pounded in the last post and finished the fence. They could now paint it white and the gate would be painted red. Setting the hammer on the ground, he grabbed his shirt off the post, and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Would you like to paint the house or the fence first? It is only a little past eleven and we can head in for lunch. Then if you want we can come back outside."

Elizabeth lifted her eyes, but her gazed rested on his chest. She could see his hardened muscles and the curls of black hair. "We should paint the house first after lunch." She said as she stared at his chest.

"Beth my eyes are up here," Will said gently and smirked again.

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "I will go make lunch if you go and find the paint. I also need to wake Anna up and get her washed up." She averted her gaze to the little girl sleeping on the blanket. Scout was curled in to her side. She had dirt on her face, dress, and hands.

Elizabeth sat up and pushed herself to her feet, but Will grabbed her arms, and pulled her close to him. Reaching out to clutch his arms, she steadied herself, before raising her eyes again. "You can let go of me now Will."

He dropped his hands to his sides, and reached down to pick up Anna. Settling her against his shoulder, he looked down at his wife. "I will bring Anna inside and wash her up." he said and turned to walk to the house. _The only thing I want to do is hold her in my arms, but after what happened earlier I am not sure if I should do it again. I should have asked if she was ready for that._

Carrying Anna in to the house, he walked to the basin, and washed the dirt off her hands and face. Moving some of the loose hair out of her face, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Are you hungry Anna?"

She nodded her head and followed him in to the kitchen. He picked her up and settled her in her chair. Handing her a small piece of bread to eat, he turned slightly at the sound of hurried footsteps. Will's eyes opened wide when he saw Elizabeth angrily staring up at him. "Beth?"

Elizabeth stood toe to toe with him and poked him in the chest. "Why did you walk away from me?"

"I said I was bringing Anna inside."

"I meant when you kissed me. Why did you walk away without letting me say something?"

"I said I was sorry for the kiss."

Her eyes flashed up at him and he felt himself drowning in their depths. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop kissing me. I was uncomfortable with being so close to you. I am not used to that kind of physical contact. You don't have to stop kissing me, Will."

"I don't want to push you Beth. If you keep letting me kiss you the way I have been doing, then one of these times I won't be able to stop myself. I don't want to push myself on you." He said and racked a hand through his hair. Walking away from her, he grabbed the items to make sandwiches, and set them on the table.

Elizabeth silently watched as he set about making their lunch. She didn't want him to stop kissing her, but she could also see that he was thinking of doing that. Walking up behind him, she tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw her standing there. When she didn't leave or say anything, he fully turned around, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Standing up on her tiptoes, she grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. He didn't yield, but only gently pushed her away. "Not now, Beth."

Backing away from him, she frowned at him, and walked out the front door. He heard the door slam and stood there for a moment. _I will give her a few minutes to calm down and then go after her._ The same thing that happened a few days ago play in his head and he hoped she didn't injure herself this time.

Grabbing a sandwich, he handed it to Anna. Will grabbed his own, and sat down. Biting in to his sandwich, he set hers on a plate and decided to bring it out to her, when he put Anna down for her nap. A few minutes later he finished the last of his lunch, and rose to grab a wet rag.

Moving over to Anna's chair, he washed off her hands her hands, and lifted her out of her chair. Walking to her bedroom, he laid her down, and settled the blanket over her. He heard Scout padding across the floor, and picked the little puppy up. Setting him on the bed with Anna, he smiled at the little puppy. "Are you going to sleep with Anna again?"

The little puppy looked up at him with large brown eyes and licked his hand. "I guess it is okay for a few more days." He placed a kiss on Anna's forehead and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

Shutting the door behind him, Will grabbed Elizabeth's sandwich, and walked outside. Standing on the porch, he looked around, and tried to find where his wife had run off to. Striding down the porch steps, he decided to check the barn first.

Opening the barn door, he stepped inside, and walked down the aisles. As he neared the last stall, he heard muffled crying, and stopped. _I made her cry_.

Looking over top the stall door, he found her huddled in the corner, her head resting on her arms. Unlatching the door, he stepped inside, and knelt down in front of her. Setting the plate on the clean straw, he placed a hand on her knee. "Beth. Will you please look at me?"

Elizabeth shook her head and in a muffled voice spoke, "I don't want to talk to you. Please just leave me alone."

"I am not leaving you Beth. We need to talk about what happened in the house."

She lifted her head and he sighed softly when he saw the tears staining her cheek. Using his thumb, he brushed them away, and cupped her chin. "Would you like to talk now?"

Taking a deep breath, she let the words flow. "Every time I try and get close to you, you either stop talking or walk away from me. I know we have come a long way since we first married, but I feel like we are back where we started."

"I pushed you away today because you haven't told me if you are ready to consummate our marriage. I told you that it was your decision to make, not mine. I am not going to push you to do something you don't want to do."

She scooted a bit closer to him and rested a hand on his knee. "I have spent the last five nights sleeping in your arms. I am ready to consummate our marriage Will."

He laid a hand on top of hers and gazed in to her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, she placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'm sure."

Will stood to his feet and she looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

He looked down at her, "I'm not going anywhere, Beth. I stood up so I could do this." Bending down, he placed one hand under her knees, and the other around her shoulders. She gave a shriek of surprise when he lifted her off the ground. Carrying her out of the stall, he walked to the house.

Author's Note: I am not sure this chapter turned out like I wanted it to, but I will leave it be. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. We still have Jane coming and I want Darcy's brother to make an appearance, so we will see how long this is. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if it is okay and fits with the characters I have created.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Will woke a few hours later to the sound of rain pelting the roof and windows. Pushing himself so he was leaning on his elbow, he looked out the window. The rain was coming down hard and he was glad they had gotten the garden in that afternoon.

He looked down and smiled when he saw Elizabeth still curled up beside him. Her hair was spread across the pillow and a few strands were covering her shoulder. He could still see a slight flush to her cheeks from their earlier activities. A small smile was gracing her lips.

A wave of emotions washed over him as he gazed at her. He was scared of letting her in his heart because everyone he loved was not with him anymore. Will didn't want the same fate to happen to her. But it seemed that in the month they had been married, she had somehow broken through the barriers he had constructed around his heart.

Running a hand along her jaw, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. He pushed himself to a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Leaning over he grabbed the clothes he wore earlier and quickly dressed. He turned back to the bed and finished buttoning his shirt. Tucking the blanket around her, he left the bedroom, and walked out in to the kitchen. Will glanced at the kitchen clock and found that it was a little before four o'clock. He walked to Anna's bedroom and peeked inside.

The little girl was sitting on the floor, stacking her blocks around the little puppy. He gave her a smile and went to sit beside her. "Are you trying to hide Scout?"

Anna handed him one of the blocks and continued stacking them up. "Would you like to come outside with me and help feed the animals?"

"Yes, I help." She stood to her feet and walked to the door. Will chuckled at his little niece and picked up Scout. "You can come with us too." Carrying the puppy to the door, he set him down, and helped Anna in to an oversized slicker.

Grabbing his off the hook, he pulled it over his head, and set his hat on his head. Reaching down, he picked up Anna and the little puppy. Opening the door, he stepped out in the pouring rain, and trudged to the barn.

Swinging the door open, he stepped inside, and latched it firmly behind him. Shaking the water off his clothes, he set Anna on her feet, and let her and Scout walk around the barn. Grabbing the grain pail, he scooped grain in to it, and walked along the aisles. Giving each horse a share, he stopped at Willow's stall, and leaned over.

Will smiled when he saw Willow's little foal sleeping in the corner. The black mare nuzzled his arm and he chuckled. Dumping her grain in the pail, he rubbed her neck affectionately. Something tugged at his pants leg and he looked down to find Anna staring up at him.

"Would you like to see the baby foal?"

"Baby horse," she held up her hands for him to pick her up. Bending down, he scooped her up, and held her so she could look over the stall door. The little foal stood up on shaky legs and curiously came near them.

Anna held out her little hand and giggled when the foal's whiskers tickled her fingers. He pulled her away before the baby could nip at her fingers, and settled her on his hip. Backing away from the stall, he walked over to Star's stall, and grabbed the milk stool. "I am going to show you how to milk a cow today."

Sitting down on the stool, Will set the milk pail underneath, and warmed up his hands. Setting Anna on his lap, he took her little hands in his, and showed her how to milk the cow. She pulled for a while before he set her back on her feet and finished the job.

Patting Star on her flank, he grabbed the full pail, and grabbed Anna's hand. Calling for Scout, Will walked to the barn door, and swung it open. The rain was still coming down in torments, so he pulled his hat lower, and picked up Anna, who held on to Scout.

Trudging through the puddles, he stepped on to the porch, and shook the water from their slickers. He pushed the front door open and set the pail down by the door. Setting Anna and Scout on the floor, he took off their slickers, and hung them up to dry.

"You two are soaked to the skin. Why didn't you wait until the rain let up a bit?" Elizabeth said from the doorway and held three blankets in her hands.

Will's teeth chattered slightly and he realized how soaked they had gotten going from the barn and back. He grabbed one of the blankets she held out and wrapped it around him. He watched as Elizabeth knelt down and dried of Scout, before picking up Anna, and carrying her to her room. Taking the wet dress off her, she took the blanket, and dried her off.

Walking over to the dress, she took out a dry nightgown, and slipped it over her head. Picking her back up, she walked back out to the kitchen, and set her in her chair. She walked over to the stove, grabbed a wooden spoon, and stirred the contents simmering on the pot.

She grabbed a small piece of bread for Anna to chew on while supper was cooking and walked to her bedroom. The door stood ajar, so she pushed it all the way open, and found her husband drying himself off.

His wet clothes were lying in a heap on the floor. She saw that he had a dry pair of jeans on, but had yet to put on a shirt. Walking further in to the room, Elizabeth stood in front of him, and reached up to take the blanket from him. "If you keep running it through your hair, you won't have any left."

Will's hands fell to his sides as he let her finished drying him off. She reached over and handed him his shirt. He quietly slipped it on and buttoned it.

"Why didn't you wake me when you went out to do chores?"

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Supper will be ready in a few minutes." Turning to the door, she went to go and check to see if it was finished. Grabbing the wooden spoon, she stirred the soup, and tasted a little bit. Satisfied with how it tasted, Elizabeth grabbed the bowls that were sitting beside the stove and dished it up.

"Here, let me help with that." He said from beside her. Grabbing one of the bowls, he brought it to Anna, and set it in front of her. Walking back over to the stove, he reached for the next one, and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Elizabeth gently shooed him away and told him to go and sit down. Bringing her own bowl, she sat down, and handed everyone a piece of bread. Bowing her head, she listened quietly as Will said grace.

After he had finished speaking, Will tasted the soup, and let its warm flow through him. Looking up, he asked, "Have you decided on a name for Willow's foal yet?"

She let the list of names run through her head before answering him. "I think his name should be Duke. It was the only one I could think of that fit the little foal."

"I like that name. Are you excited to see your sister? The stage should be coming in a few days, if nothing delayed them."

"I have never been away from Jane this long and I am excited to see her. I was surprised when Mama and Papa agreed to let her journey out here."

"Why is that?"

"They didn't want me to come out here and marry you. I had never traveled outside of Meeker before and I think they were scared that something would happen to me along the way."

Will reached over and squeezed her hand. "I am glad they let you come. If they didn't I would have never met you and we wouldn't be married right now. You brought happiness in to my life, when I thought I couldn't be happy again."

She squeezed his hand in return and wanted to tell him how she felt, but was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, but held off. _I will ask her after supper._ Finishing the rest of his soup, he pushed the bowl away from him, and stood up to grab a wet rag.

Walking over to Anna's chair, he washed her off. She had somehow gotten soup all over her face and hands. Picking her up, he carried her to her room, and changed her in to a clean nightgown. Carrying her back out to the kitchen, he set her on the floor, and handed her a bowl and spoon to play with.

He straightened to his full height and saw that Elizabeth was starting on the dishes. Walking up behind her, Will grabbed the rag and handed her a different one. "I will wash and you can dry."

Drying her hands on the clean rag, she backed away from the tin tub, and stood close to him. He handed her one of the clean bowls for her to dry. "Why are you doing the dishes?"

"Do I need a reason to help my wife in the kitchen?" He scrubbed at another dish before handing it to her.

"No you don't. I am always surprised when you are willing to help me."

"Why are you surprised?" He turned to her and raised a brow.

"Most men say that a woman's place is at home in the kitchen or taking care of the children, but you help out with Anna and in the kitchen."

"My father always helped my mother while we were growing up and they always seemed to enjoy the time spent together. I guess I learned from him that a husband should help his wife and make her job a little easier." He handed her the last dish and dried his hands.

Grabbing the tub, he carried it out on to the porch, and threw out the water. The rain was starting to let up, but it looked like they were going to get another big storm. The ground was muddy, with large puddles in front of the house. Stepping back inside, he hung the tub on the way, and went to find Elizabeth.

She was seated at the table, with a hot cup of coffee in front of her. He noticed there was one by his place at the table and sat down. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he set it down, and reached for the Bible. Opening it to where they had left off, he started reading.

A short time later, Will looked over, and found Anna asleep in Elizabeth's arms. Shutting the book gently, he pushed back his chair, and walked over to grab the little girl. Carrying her to the bedroom, he laid her down, and pulled the blanket up around her. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Anna."

Shutting the door behind him, he made his way back out to the kitchen and found Elizabeth putting away the tin cups. Picking the bowl and spoon off the floor that Anna was playing with earlier; he set them on the counter, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth leaned in to his warm and felt it wrap itself around her. His breath tickled her neck when he asked, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Turning around in his arms, she kissed him deeply. She wasn't afraid to let her feeling show for him, even though she hadn't told him how she felt. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. He gently laid her on the bed, before joining her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, he kissed her passionately.

Sometime later, he listened to the rain outside the window, as he gazed at her sleeping form. Pulling her in to his chest, he kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I love you Beth."

She snuggled deeper in to his warmth and he smiled before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Will swung Anna up in to her arms and held her close. He pulled her bonnet down further and flipped one of her braids in front of her shoulder. "Are you ready to go Anna? Do you know where your Aunt Beth is?"

Anna shook her head and reached up to grab his hat. He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss to the back. "You are wearing your bonnet already Anna. I need my hat. Let's go and find your Aunt." Walking out of the kitchen, he made his way to their bedroom.

Leaning on the doorframe, he found Elizabeth tying her bonnet strings. "Are you ready to go Beth? If we don't get going in the next five minutes, we are going to be late for the stage."

She smiled over her shoulder, before finishing tying her bonnet. "I am ready now." Making her way over to him, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Elizabeth followed him out to their wagon and waited for him to set Anna on her feet. He gave her a smile, before putting his hands on her waist, and lifting her up. Once he saw that she was settled, Will reached down, and handed her Anna. He gave Scout a pat on the head, walked around to the other side of the wagon, and grabbed the reins.

Climbing in to the wagon, he clucked to the horses. He turned them on to the trail, leading to town, and glanced to his side. Elizabeth's eyes were bright and she was talking to Anna. "Are you excited to see Jane?"

"I can't believe she is finally going to be here. It seems I have been waiting for weeks for her to be here." She said and returned his gaze.

He turned back ahead to watch the horses for a moment and chuckled at her remark. "Beth, it has been two weeks since you sent the letter to your sister. I am sure she is just as excited as you are right now."

Elizabeth pictured Jane's face and smiled. "I can't wait to introduce her to Mrs. Reynolds and show her around the farm. Can we go for a picnic on Sunday?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I can also invite Bingley if you like."

"Yes please invite him. I'm sure he would enjoy having a decent meal cooked for him that he didn't cook himself." She said and adjusted Anna's bonnet.

He clucked to the horses and they picked up their pace. "I will ask him tomorrow then at church and we can go on the picnic afterwards." The horses turned on the fork in the road that led to town.

She turned to stare ahead and listened to the plodding of the horses hooves. The trees leaves were gently blowing in the wind and the birds were chirping. Breathing in the fresh air, Elizabeth felt at peace. She had grown up in a town and had never spent much time away from it, but out here she felt free.

Risking a glance up at her husband, she found him staring ahead, but a small smile graced his lips. She was a bit sad that their quiet time together was coming to an end, but she was also excited that Jane was coming to visit for a few weeks. Turning back ahead, she saw the outline of Pemberly.

Putting her arm lightly around Anna's waist and watched as the post office came in to view. "Can we stop at the mercantile before the stage arrives?"

"What do you need there?" he asked and glanced at her.

"I need to pick up some more sugar and flour. You used the rest when you and Anna made cookies the other day. I thought I told you to stay out of my kitchen." Elizabeth glared up at him and he gave her a guilty little smile.

"I wanted to make you some cookies and you haven't made any in a while."

Her glare vanished and she thought back to that day. She had decided to go on a walk and had left Will and Anna in the house together. When she had left, they were playing on the floor with Scout. Elizabeth had only been gone for about half an hour, when she decided to head back to the house. Walking in the door, she found Anna, Scout, and her husband covered in flour. Elizabeth had placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, complaining that he had made her kitchen a mess. He had promised to clean it all up and he did. She had walked across the floor, took a handful of flour of the floor, and flung it at his face. His eyes widened in shock, before he grabbed her, and spun her around.

"Beth, are you listening to me."

She turned her eyes to him and found him frowning at her. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

He gestured in front of him. "I was saying we are here and the stage will be here soon. If you still want to go to the mercantile, I would suggest going right now." Jumping down from the wagon, he tied the horses to the hitching rail, and walked around to her side.

Reaching up, he placed his hands on her waist, and lifted him down. She set her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and gazed up at him when her feet touched the ground. "We will be waiting for you when you get back." Will said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Elizabeth grabbed her reticule, gave him one last glance, and walked along the boardwalk to the mercantile. As she walked along, she looked at all the people around her. Most of them were coming in and out of the various shops. Soon she found herself standing in front of the mercantile. Opening the door, Elizabeth heard the familiar ring of the bell above the door.

Striding toward one of the aisles, she grabbed the sugar and flour she had originally come for. Taking her purchases up to the counter, her eyes caught the sight of taffy. Smiling, she bought a few pieces and handed the store clerk the correct amount of change.

Carrying the bundles outside, Elizabeth shaded her eyes against the bright sunlight, and turned to the left. Her boots thudded against the boardwalk as she caught sight of Will and Anna patiently waiting for her. "I have my purchases. I also have something else for you two."

Handing the sack of sugar and flour to Will, she hid the other smaller bag behind her back. He set the sacks in the back of the wagon and turned back to her. Seeing a hand behind her back, he raised a brow. "What are you hiding from us?"

She took the bag out from behind her back and held it in front of him. Opening it, she handed one piece to Anna and grabbed another one out. Tearing it in half, she handed one half to Will. He took and popped it in his mouth. Savoring the sweet taste, he swallowed the taffy, and gave her a smile. "Thank you for buying the taffy. I will put the rest in the wagon." Will reached out and grabbed the paper bag from her, setting it under the wagon seat.

Elizabeth reached out for Anna and set her on her hip. Looking down, she found the little girl had sticky fingers. Sighing she looked back up at Will. "Do you have the canteen under the wagon seat?"

He nodded, grabbed the canteen and a small rag. Putting some water on the rag, he reached out, and washed Anna's hands. After they were clean, he put the items back in the wagon, and gave the little girl a smile. "I don't think you should have any more taffy. I don't want you to get our guest all sticky." Will reached out and took Anna from his wife.

Hearing the sound of pounding hooves, he glanced up, and saw the stagecoach coming towards them. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her up the post office front steps. Dust swirled around them as the stage came to a stop and the driver held the horses still.

Elizabeth waited for the dust to clear before turning her attention to the door of the stage. She couldn't see her sister and waited impatiently as the driver disembarked. He opened the door for the passengers and held out his hand.

A tall blonde haired young woman was the first to step off and Elizabeth had to restrain herself from running down the steps and throwing her arms around her sister. When her sister looked up, Elizabeth grabbed her skirts, and ran down the steps. Throwing her arms around her older sister, she said, "Jane, I can't believe you are here."

Jane wrapped her arms around her sister for a moment, before pulling back and holding her at arm's length. "Elizabeth, it is so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I am well, Jane. We have so much to talk about and I also have so much to show you." She glanced over her shoulder and motioned for Will to come forward. "Jane, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Will Darcy. Will this is my sister Jane."

He held out his hand and shook her smaller one. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Beth's older sister. She has told me a lot about you." He gazed down at Anna before looking back up at her, "And this little girl is Anna."

Jane raised a brow at the name Will called Elizabeth and turned to look at her. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and gave her sister a small smile. Turning to her husband, she said, "I think we should gather Jane's luggage and get it loaded in to the wagon. I will take Anna, so you can grab her trunk."

Will handed Anna over and walked over to grab the luggage. Elizabeth watched him for a moment before leading her sister over to the wagon. "How was the trip Jane? I hope it wasn't too rough."

"The train ride was fine, but I could have done without sitting in the stagecoach for so long. How did you survive the trip?"

"I was tired after I arrived in Pemberly and I wished I would never ride on the stage for a long time." She saw her husband walking back over with the trunk and watched him place it in the back. He walked over to them.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we are." She said and handed him Anna. He set the little girl in the back of the wagon, before lifting Jane and helping her in to the wagon bed. Grabbing a blanket from under the seat, he handed it to her for her to spread out underneath her. Once she was settled, Will turned to his wife, and lifted her up in to the wagon.

Striding around to the other side, he grabbed the horse's reins, and climbed in to the wagon. Clucking to the horses, he turned them away from the post office, and drove them out of town.

"Jane how is Mama and Papa? Are they still angry and upset that I left to come out here?" Elizabeth asked as she turned in her seat to talk to her sister. She felt a hand on her knee and glanced up to see Will looking at her. She gave him a brief smile, to assure him she was fine.

"Mama is still upset. She is afraid she will never see you again. Papa understands why you chose to travel out here and leave everything behind. He was the first one to agree with me coming to see you."

Her eyes opened in shock at Jane's words. "I thought Papa would have forbid you from coming out here. I didn't think Mama would be against it. Doesn't she want you to meet a young man and marry?" she said teasingly.

Jane's smile dropped and Elizabeth saw the brightness dim from her blue eyes. _Oh, Jane what happened? _She wanted to ask her sister, but decided to wait until they were alone. Changing the subject, she asked, "How is Lydia?" her younger sister could be a handful at times and she wanted to see if she was changing.

"I am afraid she is still making trouble for our parents. Can we talk about everything when we get to your homestead? I would like to look out at the land and see the place you are now calling home."

Elizabeth saw the pleading look in her sister's eyes and gave her a small smile. "Of course." Turning back around, she stared ahead. Will grabbed her hand from where it rested on the wagon seat and gave it a squeeze.

Author's Note: Finally Jane is here. Next chapter will be the sisters talking and Elizabeth showing her sister around. The chapter after that will be when Jane meets Dr. Bingley, but it won't be love at first sight. Remember to Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elizabeth smiled when she finally saw the house come in to view. They had decided to finally paint the house before Jane arrived and had only finished it a few days ago. The house was painted white and the shutters on the windows were a dark blue. Will had decided to wait on painting the barn, but they did paint the fence white and Elizabeth and Anna painted the gate red.

The wagon rolled in to the yard and she waited for Will to set the brake. He jumped down from the wagon and tied the horse's reins to the hitching rail. Walking around the back, he handed Anna down and then Jane. Striding to the other side of the wagon, he reached up, and grasped Elizabeth's waist.

Lifting her down, Will placed a kiss on her cheek. "I will bring Jane's trunk in and set it in Anna's bedroom. If you need me, I will be down in the barn." He gave her hand a squeeze before walking to the back of the wagon and lifting Jane's trunk out. Holding it on his shoulder, he climbed the porch steps and walked in to the house.

Elizabeth watched him leave, before walking over to Jane and lifting Anna in to her arms. "Jane would you like to see your room, so you can freshen up. We can then take a tour of the farm if you want."

"I would like that." Jane said and gave her sister a smile. She followed Elizabeth up the porch steps and in to the house. Her sister led her to an open door and gestured inside.

"You will be staying in this room. It is also Anna's bedroom and sometimes Scout's whenever he sneaks in here." Elizabeth said and gave Anna a smile. The little puppy followed the little girl around everywhere and was never far from her side.

Jane raised a brow at the mention of Scout. "Who is Scout?"

"Scout is our new puppy. Will gave him to me a few days after we married. I will leave you to freshen up and when you are done, come to the kitchen." She gave her sister a smile before carrying Anna to the kitchen.

Jane walked in to the bedroom that would be hers and looked around. It was smaller than the one she had at home, but looked cozy. Setting her valise on the bed, she walked over to the basin, and washed her hands. She made her way back over to the bed and opened the valise.

Taking out her clothes, she shook them out, and laid them in a pile. She quickly changed in to a fresh dress, and tied her hair in to a bun. _I am finally here and get to spend time with Elizabeth. _Stepping out of the room, she found herself already in the kitchen.

Looking around she found Elizabeth sitting at the table. She motioned for her to come over and sat down. "Where is Anna?"

Her sister pointed and Jane saw Anna and a little black and white puppy playing on the floor. The little girl was stacking blocks up, while Scout was knocking them down. She looked back at her sister and studied her face.

Elizabeth's eyes were bright and Jane saw a faint pinkness covering her cheeks. "How are you enjoying being a mother?"

"I helped out with our younger sister's when they were little, so I knew what I was doing. I love being a mother to Anna. She is too young to remember her own mother and I am glad I am here for her."

"Are you happy Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I am happy Jane. I must admit that it wasn't easy at the beginning and most days I was frustrated, but I think we are finally past all that. How is everyone back home?"

"Since you have been gone, I have grown closer to Mary. Before I left, she had a certain young gentleman calling on her. We might have another sister getting married." Jane said. Jake Stevens had called at the house and asked Mary to go for a drive around the country side.

Her eyes widened in surprise, before a smile lit her face. "Is it Jake Stevens?"

Jane nodded and her sister chuckled. "I was wondering when he was going to call on our sister."

Gasping in surprise, Jane covered her mouth. "You knew that Jake liked Mary? Why didn't you tell her or me? I thought we shared everything Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded. "He confided in me a few months ago. Jake told me not to tell Mary about how he felt and was asking if she might feel the same way. I told him that she did, but I didn't think it would take him this long to talk to her. He wanted to make sure he had enough to offer her, before courting her." she glanced at the clock for a moment.

"Would you like a tour of the farm? I will put Anna down for a nap and then we can go." Pushing her chair back, she stood to her feet, and walked over to pick up Anna. Carrying her to the bedroom, Elizabeth pried Anna's little hands from around her neck, and laid her down.

Anna looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Where is puppy?"

Sighing Elizabeth picked up Scout from the floor and set him on the bed. "Soon Scout is going to be too big for your little bed." She placed a kiss on her forehead and scratched Scout behind the ears. Anna rolled over to her side, pulled Scout to her chest, and wrapped her little arms around him.

With one last look at the pair sleeping in the bed, she walked out of the room, and quietly closed the door. Motioning for Jane to follow her, Elizabeth grabbed her bonnet, and stepped out on to the porch. Tying the bonnet strings, she turned to her sister. "What would you like to see first?"

"Can we go for a walk? I can see everything as we walk."

Elizabeth linked her arms with her sister and pulled her down the steps. Walking around the side of the house, they started making their way through the tall grass. "How is Lydia? You didn't say much while we were on our way here."

Jane sighed and stared ahead. "Like I said on the way here, she is still causing trouble for our parents. I am afraid that Katie is following Lydia, even if she is a year older that her. I am not sure if she is going to grow out of this phase and I am afraid that Mama is encouraging some of her behavior."

She could see a deep sadness float in to Jane's eyes as she talked about their youngest sister. Squeezing her hand, she asked, "Janie, did Lydia do something to upset you? I am not going to take no for an answer. I can tell something is bothering you."

They came to the garden and laid their hands on the fence. Jane stared at the little plants sprouting in the ground. "Did you plant this all yourself?"

"No, Will helped me and he even put up the fence. Jane, please answer my question."

Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "Lydia told Mr. Mitchell that I was being courted by another gentleman. He believed her and said he wouldn't be calling on me anymore."

"Oh, Jane; I am so sorry." She wrapped her arms around her older sister's shoulders and laid her head on her shoulder.

Jane patted Elizabeth's hand and gave a weak smile. "I am fine. I was upset and sad for a while, but I realized that I didn't love him. I don't want to marry unless I love my husband."

"You will find him one day Jane, I am sure of it. What did Papa do when he found out what Lydia did?" She pushed away from the fence and they started walking towards the barn.

"He said she wouldn't be able to have a suitor until she turned eighteen. She threw a tantrum for a few hours and said it wasn't fair that she had to wait, but Papa wasn't changing his mind. Mama actually agreed with his idea and said there was no way she was changing her mind."

"I am glad Mama is finally realizing that Lydia has been spoiled. I hope now Katie will find her own way and not follow her younger sister around." Jane followed her sister in to the dim lit barn and stopped.

They let their eyes adjust to the sudden change in light, before Elizabeth led her over to one of the stalls. Jane looked over the door and smiled at what she saw. "The baby foal is handsome. Does he have a name?"

Elizabeth reached her hand over the stall door and let the little foal sniff her hand. "His name is Duke. I spent a few days coming up with the perfect name for him."

Jane laid a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Have you told your husband about your fear of horses?"

"No I have not." She petted the Duke's velvet nose, before taking her hand out of the stall, and laying it on the door.

"That might be something you should tell him."

"Don't worry Jane; I will tell him soon." She said and could hear the faint sound of her husband pounding the hammer in the tack room. Turning around, she led the way back out of the barn. "You have seen most of the farm, well except for the fields, but we can see those later."

Jane followed her back to the house and stopped to look at the house. "I really like the blue color on the shutters. Did your husband paint the house before you came?"

"No, we only finished painting the house a few days ago. It was weather grey from the rain, wind, and sun. It looks much better now." She opened the door for Jane and let her walk past. Following her inside, she hung up her bonnet, and washed her hands. Drying her hands on the towel, Elizabeth walked in to the kitchen.

"I will see if Anna is awake. Go ahead and help yourself to the cookies. I will be back in a minute." She walked to Anna's bedroom and found the little girl just waking up. Elizabeth picked her up and placed a kiss to her cheek.

Making her way back out to the kitchen, she heard Scout trotting after her. Placing Anna in her chair, she grabbed a cookie of the plate, and handed it to her. Turning around, she found Jane watching her. "Would you like to help with supper?"

"What are you making?" Jane finished her cookie and smiled at her sister.

"I am going to make fried potatoes, with some fish Will caught this morning. I also made a chocolate cake this morning for dessert. What would you like to do?"

"I will peel and cut the potatoes, while you fry the fish. I would really like to eat that cake right now." She gave her sister an innocent little smile and Elizabeth chuckled. Jane and she had always loved chocolate cake and it was their favorite dessert."

Elizabeth handed Jane the cutting board, a knife, and the potatoes. "You will have to wait until after we eat." Grabbing the frying pan, she placed it on the stove, and set the fish she had grabbed from the ice box in the pan.

Checking to make sure there was enough wood in the stove, she started frying their supper. She glanced over her shoulder, to find Jane peeling the potatoes, and chatting with Anna.

Jane started peeling the potatoes and cut them up. She looked up when she heard the front door open, and close. Hearing footsteps, she saw Elizabeth's husband standing in the doorway. She opened her mouth to greet him, when he held up a hand and placed a finger to his lips.

Giving him a small nod and a smile, she watched him stride across the kitchen, and walk up behind Elizabeth. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she saw her younger sister jump. Elizabeth shook off his hand and turned to face him.

"You could have announced yourself Will. I told you I didn't want you sneaking up on me anymore." She hit him lightly on the chest.

"I know you told me that, but I couldn't resist." He placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Do you need any more help with supper? I see you have your sister helping already and she is supposed to be our guest." He looked over his shoulder and gave Jane a grin.

"I think we have it all covered. You can go and sit with Anna." She gently pushed him towards his chair and turned back to the stove.

Will walked over to his chair and sat down. Looking over at Anna, he found her leaning slightly out of her chair and looking down at the floor. Looking under the table, he found her feeding part of her cookie to Scout. Chuckling, he righted her, and grabbed her hand, "Why were you feeding Scout the rest of your cookie?"

Anna gave him a little smile. "Out hungry." She hadn't learned how to say Scout's name and had started calling him out.

"The puppy will eat his own food later." He placed a kiss to her hand and listened to Elizabeth and her sister talk while they made supper.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elizabeth stood up from the pew after services had come to an end. Holding on to Anna's hand, she followed Will out of the church. Walking down the steps, she made her way over to the shade tree, and gave Jane a smile.

"I am going to go and find Bingley. I will hopefully be back with some good news." Will picked up Anna, gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, and walked in to the crowd.

Jane turned to her sister, "Who is Bingley?"

"He is the doctor in town. Him and Will have been friends since childhood. I think you would like him Jane." She linked arms with her sister and led her over to Mrs. Reynolds.

"Hello there my dear. I haven't seen you since last Sunday. Where have you been hiding?"

Elizabeth placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek. "We have been busy at the farm. I would like to introduce you to my sister Jane. Jane this is Mrs. Reynolds. She lives on the homestead next to ours."

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Elizabeth's sisters. How long are you staying to visit?"

Jane grasped the older woman's hand in her own and gave it a brief squeeze. "Elizabeth has told me about you. I will only be visiting for a few weeks."

"I look forward to talking to you more while you are here. I am sorry, but I really must be going. We have company coming over later and I must find my husband. I will see you two young ladies later." She gave each of them a quick hug, before walking off to find her husband.

Elizabeth linked her arm with her sister and turned her to where she had last spotted Will. Walking along, she noticed many of the town folks staring at them curiously. Jane leaned her head close to Elizabeth and asked, "Why are so many people staring at us?"

"Pemberly doesn't get many people that stay in town and they are just curious about who you are. It was the same way when I first came. You are very pretty Jane and I am certain there will be young men in town coming to talk to you."

Jane shook her head and her blond curls danced under her bonnet. "Elizabeth, I didn't come here in hopes of finding a suitor or a husband. I came to visit you and get away from suitors for a while."

"I am sorry, Jane. I won't talk about suitors or husbands if you don't want to." She stopped a few feet from where her husband was talking to Doctor Bingley.

He looked up at that moment and caught her watching. Giving her a small smile, he motioned for her to come over. Elizabeth pulled Jane over to the two gentlemen. "Good afternoon, Doctor Bingley. Will you be going us for a picnic today?"

Bingley glanced their way and gave Elizabeth nod. "I have to check on Mrs. Whittle, but after I am done, I will meet you out there." Tipping his hat to them, he casted a quick glanced at the young lady by Elizabeth, before hurrying off to his waiting buggy.

Will turned to the ladies and shifted Anna to his other hip. "Shall we get going?"

Elizabeth nodded and followed him to the wagon. He helped Jane and Anna in to the back of the wagon, before lifting Elizabeth up on the seat. Grabbing the reins, he climbed in to the wagon, and turned the horses away from the church.

Clucking to the geldings, Will turned them to the trail leading to the pond, and they set off. Elizabeth shifted on the seat and grabbed the bag of taffy from under the seat. Glancing inside, she found there were still three pieces left.

Taking one out, she turned slightly in her seat, and looked at Jane. Holding one of the pieces of taffy, she waved it in front of her face. "Jane, would you like a piece of taffy?"

"You know taffy is my favorite candy." She grabbed the piece from her sister and bit it in half.

Anna looked up at the bag of taffy Elizabeth was holding and held out her hand. Elizabeth chuckled at the little girl and gave her half of one piece. Anna stuffed it in her mouth and gave Elizabeth a smile.

Turning back around, she stared ahead, and set the bag in her lap. Will eyed the bag sitting in her lap and reached to grab it. She saw what he was doing and grabbed his wrist. Glancing up at him, she saw a childish look over take his face.

"Can I have a piece Beth?" He had never been able to resist the treat.

She placed a small kiss on his knuckles, before opening the bag, and taking out the other half of Anna's piece. Popping it in to her mouth, she started chewing.

His face fell when he realized he wasn't getting a piece, and turned back to watch the horses. After a few moments, he felt a hand on his knee. Glancing down at her, he saw her holding the other piece. Taking it from her, he popped it in to his mouth, and savored the sweet taffy.

Jane watched her sister interact with her husband and smiled. She could see that her worries about her sister were for naught. Looking at the two of them together, Jane could see that they were truly happy and seemed to really care for each other.

Looking out the back of the wagon, she watched the trees slowly grow thicker. The grass was blowing in the wind and she lifted her head to let it cool her face. A few minutes later, Jane felt the wagon slowly come to stop, and saw that they were in a small meadow.

It was surrounded by a grove of trees, with tall grass, wild flowers, and a large pond. Standing to her feet, he let Will help her out of the wagon, and grabbed the blanket from the back. Walking over to her sister, she saw she had the picnic basket. "Where would you like to have the picnic?"

Elizabeth looked around, before spotting the perfect spot under a large oak tree. Pointing to it, she led her sister over there, and helped her spread out the blanket. Sitting down beside her sister, she helped her take out their lunch.

Hearing hoof beats coming towards them, Jane looked up, and saw a large bay gelding racing towards them. The horse came closer and she recognized the rider as Doctor Bingley. As he stopped the horse by the wagon, she continued to look at him. He wasn't handsome, but his features were pleasant to look at. He was the same height as Will, but with light brown hair, and brown eyes.

She glanced away when she realized she was staring at him. Grabbing the bowl of fruit out of the basket, Jane set it on the blanket. Elizabeth finished putting the rest of the food out and looked over to where the gentlemen were talking. Will had Anna on his hip and the little girl had her arms around his neck.

They finished talking and strolled over to them. Sitting down, Elizabeth handed them each a plate of food. Will grabbed his plate and turned to his friend. "Bingley, I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth's sister Jane Bennet. Jane this is Charles Bingley."

Jane gave him a smile, but he only nodded in return. Glancing at his friend in surprise, Will looked up at Elizabeth, and found her frowning. Shrugging his shoulders, he started eating his lunch.

Anna had her plate balanced on her lap, while she sat in his lap. She happily dug in to her food and watched the grownups with sparkling eyes. A while later, Will and Bingley finished their meal, and walked to the wagon; grabbed their fishing poles, and headed to the pond.

Will walked beside his friend and pondered his cold reception of Elizabeth's sister. Usually Bingley was happy to meet a new young lady to talk to. Casting his pole in to the water, he turned to his friend. "Why did you greet Jane so coldly?"

Bingley glanced over at the two ladies lounging under the tree; Anna napping between them. "She is pretty I must confess, but she doesn't belong here."

"What do you mean she doesn't belong here?"

"I have seen women like her before. She belongs back east where there isn't hard work like out here. We have tough winters and summers. Miss Bennet wouldn't last the rest of her life out here."

"Elizabeth is out here and she is handling it fine," Will said to his friend. To him, Bingley wasn't making any sense.

"Your wife is a special young lady. She would have to be, to be able to handle you, and not get scared away. All I am saying is that, she deserves to have a husband who can take care of her and give her anything she wants. I know that man is not me." He said and turned back to stare at the pond.

Will looked over to where his wife was talking to her sister. Jane looked like she wouldn't be able to handle it out here, but he had seen determination in her eyes when she wanted to help with chores this morning.

He had shown Elizabeth when she first came how to collect eggs from the chickens and this morning he had found her showing Jane how to do the same this. He had sighed when he saw what they were doing because he was sure that Jane would run out of the hen house. But, a few minutes later, he saw her come back out with a basket full of fresh eggs, and a large smile on her face.

Turning his attention to his friend, he thought that maybe Bingley needed to look deeper in to the young lady, before setting his mind against something.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stepping around the corner of the barn, Will stopped and stared at what was in front of him. Elizabeth and Jane were chasing around Anna and Scout. Focusing on the little girl, he saw that she had something clutched to her chest, while Scout had a large white material in his mouth.

Striding forward, he walked over to where Anna was running around, and stopped in front of her. The little girl skidded to a halt, when she saw a large shadow fall over her. He frowned down at her, as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Anna, what are you doing?"

She held up the skirt she was carrying around and smiled. Taking the skirt from her, he shook it out, and found it covered in dirt. Motioning for Elizabeth and Jane to come closer, he handed it to them. "Go ahead and finish the laundry. I will take care of Anna."

Jane grabbed the dirtied sheet from Scout and followed Elizabeth back to the front of the house. Will watched them go, before kneeling down in front of Anna. "Anna, what were you doing with the clean laundry?"

"I was helping."

"I am sure you were trying to help, but you are too little to be around boiling water. You should also not take the clean laundry off the clothes line and drag it in the dirt." He said in a soft tone. His little niece usually didn't get in trouble and Will was surprised when he saw her running around the yard.

"I sorry." She replied and bowed her head. He heard her start sniffling and raised her chin. Seeing tears streaking down her cheeks, he stood, and picked her up. Will wanted to stay mad at her for dirtying the clean laundry, but when he saw her tears, his heart broke.

"There is no need to cry Anna." He told her and looked up at the sound of horse hooves approaching. When he realized who it was, he frowned slightly. The horse came to a stop in front of the house and he walked over to greet the guest.

"Bingley what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in town treating people?" Will shook hands with his friend and saw he didn't have his usual smile gracing his lips.

"I just came from the Reynolds homestead and thought I would ride out here when I was finished."

"I hope nothing is wrong over there."

"No, the Reynolds are just fine. It is actually about my sister Caroline. She had decided to come out here and visit me for a few days. I tried to talk her out of it and said I was too busy, but she wrote back and said she was coming." Bingley racked a hand through his hair and glanced to where the women were hanging laundry. His gaze lingered for a moment on Jane before he turned back to Darcy and found him smirking at him. He raised a brow and waited for his friend to speak.

"I thought you said you were not the man for Jane, but every time you come here, I have seen your gaze linger on her longer. Are you having second thoughts?" Will asked and set Anna on her feet. He watched for a moment as she ran toward a pile of sand and sat down to play. Scout trotted over to her and lay down beside her.

Bingley ran a hand through his hair. "I am not sure. It has been two weeks since she came out here to visit you and every time I come out here, I find myself drawn to her." he saw the skeptical look on Darcy's face and sighed. "I know I said she wouldn't last out here, but maybe I was wrong."

"What has proved you wrong?"

"I have seen her help Elizabeth outside in the garden and in the barn with Duke." He glanced back to where Jane and Elizabeth where finishing the chore, before turning back to Darcy. "She might be able to tough it out here."

"Would you like to join us for supper tonight?"

"I have to go back to the office for a few more hours, but I will ride back out here around five. Have a good afternoon, Darcy." Bingley tipped his hat to the ladies, shook hands with his friend, and mounted his horse. Swinging the gelding toward the trail, he kicked him forward, and rode out of the yard.

Will waited until his horse disappeared over the rise, before walking over to where Elizabeth was emptying the wash tub. Picking up the scattered clothes pins, he threw them in to the wicker basket. He grabbed the basket and carried it over to them. "Bingley is joining us for supper tonight."

"Did he have anything interesting to say? You two were talking for quite a while." Elizabeth asked as she grabbed the basket from him. Setting against her hip, she waited for him to answer her question.

"He only mentioned that his sister is coming to visit soon. He didn't mention when she would be arriving. I will be in the barn if you need me." Will walked away from them and headed for the barn.

Elizabeth watched him go and wondered what else the two friends had talked about. She turned her attention to her sister. "I think we should bake a cake for tonight. It will be for having Bingley as a guest and for you surviving two weeks out here."

Jane chuckled at her sister's remark. "That is a good idea. I am learning a lot about living on a farm. I will take Anna inside for you and wash her up." Both sisters looked over at where Anna and Scout were playing in the sand. Anna had sand on her dress and some in her hair.

"That might be a good idea. Her and Scout are both covered in sand." Elizabeth smiled at her sister and watched as she went to grab Anna and carried her in to the house. She set the basket on the ground and made her way to the barn.

Stepping in to the barn, she spotted the silhouette of her husband. He was standing in front of one of the stalls and quietly talking to the horse. Walking closer, she cleared her throat and waited for him to notice her.

"What are you doing in here Beth?" Will asked in surprise; she usually didn't go in to the barn unless she wanted to spend some time with Duke.

She noticed the horse he was talking to and commented, "Are you going for a ride?"

He shook his head and laid a hand on the horse's nose. "No, I am not. Do you know how to ride? We could go for a ride one night together."

Elizabeth took a step back at the mention of riding a horse. "No I don't know how to ride."

Will took a step forward when he noticed that she had started shaking and he saw the fear in her eyes. He grabbed her hand to stop her from backing any further away. "Beth, are you afraid of horses?"

"Yes," she squeaked and tried to take her hand out of his. He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Beth. I have seen you play and handle Duke." Gently he lifted her chin and looked down in to her eyes. The fear faded slightly, but didn't disappear. Letting his arm fall from her waist, he led her over to the stall, and grabbed her hand. Placing it on the horse's nose, Will removed his hand, and let her stand there.

Elizabeth ran her hand up and down the horse's head. Smiling slightly, she glanced up at Will, and found him watching her. Removing her hand, she rested it on his cheek. He tilted his head in to her hand and placed a small kiss on her palm.

"Would you like to learn how to ride? We can take it slow, until you are ready to get in to the saddle. You can build up your confidence by forging a bond with the horse first." He asked after a few moments.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she could get over her fear of horses, and decided she would like to learn. "I would like to learn, Will. But promise me you won't push me to start riding right away. I have only ridden a horse once and it was not a pleasant experience."

He placed a kiss to her lips and smiled. "I promise. Now why don't we go inside the house and help Jane. I am sure Anna and Scout are causing mischief." He grabbed her hand and tucked it in to the crock of his arm. Walking beside her, Will led her over to where she had left the laundry basket and picked it up.

Carrying it back in to the house, he led her to the kitchen, and stopped short. Jane was on the floor, cleaning something off the floor. He looked over to the corner and found Anna and Scout sitting in the corner, cake mixture all over them.

"What happened Jane?" Elizabeth asked as she went to grab another rag and went to help Jane clean up.

Jane looked up at Will and sighed. "I was busy getting the cake mixture ready for the oven. I had turned away for a moment, to check the oven, when I heard a large crash. Turning back around, I found Anna and Scout covered in cake batter." She glanced over to where the two troublemakers were sitting. "I put them in a time out."

"That is fine Jane. I don't know what has gotten in to Anna. She is usually so well behaved." He sighed and went to put the laundry basket away. Returning to the kitchen, he walked over to Anna, and knelt down in front of her. Whipping some of the cake batter off her face, he asked, "Anna, are you ready to say you're sorry to Aunt Jane?"

She nodded her head and walked over to where Jane and Elizabeth were talking. Looking up at her Aunt, she whispered, "I sorry, Auntie Jane."

Jane knelt down in front of the little girl. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she tweaked her nose. "Were you trying to help again, Anna?"

"I like helping." She said and smiled at her Aunts.

"I know you do Anna, but you have to ask. Now I have to make another batch of cake batter and you also need a bath." Her eyes swept over her dress and noticed that most of it landed on her dress.

"While you two bake the cake and make supper, I will heat some water, and give Anna a bath." Will said and grabbed the water pails by the door. Stepping outside, he walked to the well, and pumped the pails full of water. Grasping the handles, he walked back to the house.

~~~00~~~

Placing a hand over his horse's nose, so he didn't alert the occupants of his presence, he watched them below. He recognized his older brother and saw him carrying a little girl, who he assumed was his niece. A surprised look crossed his face, when he saw Darcy wrap his arm around a young woman and led her in to the house. _So Darcy has himself a wife._

The surprised look soon faded and an evil smile lit his face. Grabbing the reins, he swung in to the saddle, and turned his horse towards camp. In a few days, he would be able to get his plan in to motion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elizabeth grabbed her bonnet from the hook and turned to her sister. Raising a brow, she asked, "Are you sure you will be fine with Anna for a few hours today?"

Jane smiled at her younger sister and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We will be fine Elizabeth. Go outside and enjoy some time alone with your husband." She gently pushed Elizabeth to the door.

Taking the hint, Elizabeth opened the door and stepped outside. Shading her eyes against the sudden brightness of the sun, she blinked her eyes. Looking around the yard, she saw that her husband was leaning against the corral, watching an older horse stretch her legs. Walking down the porch steps, Elizabeth made her way over to him.

He turned slightly at the sound of her footsteps approaching and she saw him smile. "Are you ready to go in and meet Rayna?"

She glanced away from his face and turned to watch the mare. Rayna was running around the corral and she saw the horse's muscles move with her movements. She felt the same fear course through her; she had always felt when she was near a horse.

Feeling a slight pressure on her hand, Elizabeth glanced down, and gave Will's hand a small squeeze. Turning away from watching the mare, she looked in to his concerned filled eyes, and tried to give him a smile.

"We will take it slow to start with." He put her hand in the crock of his arm, and led her over to the gate leading in to the corral. Opening the gate, he pulled her inside, and firmly latched it behind him. Lifting his fingers to his lips, Will whistled, and smiled with satisfaction when Rayna came trotting over to them.

The horse came trotting over to her and she tried to pull her hand out of his hold. "Beth, look at me." Lifting her eyes, she looked in to his, and felt some of the uneasiness and fears leave her. Will took his other hand and grasped her free hand. Lifting it in to the air, he placed it on Rayna's nose, but kept his eyes on his wife's face.

Once she felt the soft velvet nose under her hand, Elizabeth turned her head and watched the mare stand there. She ran her hand up her face, but took a quick step backward when the horse pushed her head in to her hand and walked forward.

Will lifted his hand and gently pushed Rayna away from Elizabeth. He didn't want her to become fearful again if the mare came to close. He was busy distracting the horse that he didn't notice Elizabeth walk away and stand by the gate.

Beads of sweat dripped down her face as she watched Will lead Rayna away from them and she lifted a hand to her head when a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her. Grabbing for the bar of the gate, she closed her eyes, and waited for it to pass. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and turned around. The dizziness was not fully gone, but she needed to get to her husband.

Taking a step forward, she felt her head swim again and her knees give out. The last thing she heard, before it all went black was someone shouting her name. Running over to her still body, Will dropped to his knees, and gently lifted her head. Turning it left and right, he checked to make sure she didn't injure herself when she fainted.

Running a hand along her cheek, he untied her bonnet. "Beth, please wake up." He ran his eyes over her face and held his breath when he saw her eyelids flutter. They fluttered again, but she didn't rouse. Putting one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs, Will lifted her in to his arms, and looked down in to her face.

"Please wake up Beth. I don't know what I would do without you." Striding over to the gate, he lifted the latch, and walked out of the corral. Quickly latching the gate behind him, he made his way to the house; occasionally glancing up, when he was not watching his wife's face.

Opening the front door, he yelled for Jane, and looked up to see her hurrying in from the kitchen. Her face paled when she saw the limp form of her sister. "What happened?" she asked as she followed her brother in law in to the bedroom.

He laid her down and took one last look at her before turning to answer her question. "I don't know Jane. I pushed Rayna to the other side of the corral when I saw that Beth was starting to get shaky. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure she was okay and saw her fall to the ground. I am going to town for the doctor."

Will turned back to his still wife and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he gave Jane a nod before heading out of the house. Running to the barn, he through the door open and made his way to his gelding's stall. He grabbed the saddle of the hay bale, unlatched the gate, and started saddling the gelding.

The horse sensed he was in hurry and patiently waited for him to finish. Grabbing the reins, Will led the gelding out of the barn, and swung in to the saddle. Spurring the horse forward, he galloped out of the yard, towards town.

Jane watched him ride out of view from the bedroom window. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Anna had walked in to the room and was staring up at Elizabeth. Walking over, Jane knelt down, and pulled the little girl in to a hug.

Anna pulled away from her Aunt and reached up to sit on the bed. Jane hurriedly pulled her away and scooped her up in to her arms. "You can't go up there yet, Anna."

The little girl reached out her arms, "Ma," she whined and Jane saw tears starting to roll down her cheeks. It was the first time Jane had heard Anna call Elizabeth Ma.

Jane held the little girl closer and turned to watch her sister. She held her breath when she saw her eyelids start to flutter and Elizabeth tossed her head. Walking over she grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed. Sitting down, she set Anna on her lap, and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, please wake up."

Elizabeth's eyelids opened slowly and she looked around her in a daze. The blurriness soon disappeared from her eyes and she saw Jane holding Anna. After a moment she realized she was in her bedroom. "Jane what happened?"

"You don't remember fainting? Will carried you inside and left to fetch the doctor. He should be back soon." She grabbed the cloth that was resting on her forehead and dipped it in the basin. Ringing it out, she draped it across Elizabeth's forehead.

Putting a hand up to her head, Elizabeth tried to remember what she was doing before she ended up in her bed. "Will was helping me get over my fear of horses and I remember him having to push Rayna away from me. I had walked toward the gate and then I felt dizzy. I had tried to grab for the post, but I guess I didn't make it."

"Would you like some water? I will also find Anna a snack to eat before Will and Dr. Bingley get here. Will you be fine by yourself for a few minutes?" Jane asked before she stood to her feet.

Elizabeth nodded her head and watched Jane carry Anna out to the kitchen. As she lay there, thoughts ran through her head. _I have never fainted before. _A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and turned her head to see Jane walking through the door, carrying a tin cup of water.

Bracing her hands underneath her, she pushed herself to a sitting position, and rested her back against the headboard. Jane handed Elizabeth the tin cup and she gratefully took a long drink. She handed it back to her sister when it was empty and leaned her head back when her head swam again.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jane asked when she saw her sister closer her eyes.

After a few moments she opened her eyes again when the dizzy spell left. "I am fine now Jane."

Hoof beats sounded outside and Jane hurriedly stood to look out the window. Her face brightened when she saw Dr. Bingley tying his horse to the hitching rail. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw Will jump over the rail and sprint up to the door. A few seconds later they both heard boot steps echoing through the house.

Elizabeth turned her head to the door and smiled slightly when she saw her husband. He stopped in the doorway when he saw her sitting up and hurried forward. Wrapping her arms around her, he pulled her to his chest.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Will pulled away to look over his shoulder. He flushed slightly when he saw Bingley watching them.

"I need to examine my patient. You will have to step out of the room." Bingley said as he walked in to the room and set his bag on the side table.

Standing to his feet, Will gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and followed Jane out of the room. He pulled the door closed behind him and leaned against it. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Turning his head, he saw Jane standing in front of him with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Reaching out his hand, he took it from her, and took a small sip. "Thank you, Jane."

She rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "She is going to be fine Will. Come in to the kitchen and sit down."

Will followed her to the kitchen and sank in to a chair. He saw Anna playing with her doll and trying to feed it part of her cookie. "Anna where is Scout?" he asked when he realized the puppy was not sleeping at her feet.

"Let puppy outside." She said and gave him a bright smile. Jane walked over to her and took her out of the chair. Once she was on her feet, Anna ran over to the door, and looked over her shoulder.

Jane gave Will a reassuring smile, before walking over to the door, grabbing their bonnets, and followed Anna outside. Will stood to his feet and paced back and forth in front of the door. After a while of walking back and forth, he heard the door open, and looked up. "Is she alright?"

"I will let her tell you." He gave his friend a pat on the back, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. He had seen Jane and Anna walk by the window and decided to head out and walk with them.

Will waited for Bingley to close the door before he opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Looking around, he found his wife standing in front of the window. At the sound of his footsteps she turned around and he saw an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes.

Walking over to her, he grabbed her hands, and placed a kiss to each palm. "What did Bingley have to say?"

She hesitated for a moment, before a bright smile lit her face, and he saw her eyes sparkling. "You are going to be a father, Will."

His whole body stilled as he absorbed her words. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and she gently laid a hand on his cheek. "Will, please say something. I thought you would be happy with the news."

At her words, he swept her in to his arms, and spun her around the room. "Put me down now." She said sternly and he stopped. Setting her on her feet, he kept his arms around her waist and gazed down in to her eyes.

"I have never been happier, Beth. When is the baby due?" he asked as he glanced down at her flat stomach.

"Not until December." Elizabeth gazed in to his eyes and said, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What do you still have to tell me?"

Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I love you Will Darcy."

His face lit up when he heard her speak the words he thought he would never hear. Raising her chin, he gave her a smile. "I love you Elizabeth Darcy," he said and placed a kiss to her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back with all the feelings she felt for him.

Author's Note: I am sorry for the late update. I had planned to update last weekend, but something came up and I wasn't able to. I will only be updating on the weekends for the next few weeks. This story still has a lot more chapters to come. Review please and tell me what you think of how it is progressing so far.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bingley tied his doctor's bag to the saddle horn and patted his gelding on the flank. Taking off his hat, he ran a hand through his hair, and grinned. _Darcy is going to have another baby in the house. _He thought about how much his friend had changed in the last few months and realized that maybe it was time he thought about settling down and having a family.

With that thought in mind, he set off down the path that led to the pond. Placing his hat back on his head, he pulled it low over his eyes, and looked ahead to watch for Jane and Anna. He was just coming around the bend when he saw the person he was looking for ahead him.

She had stopped to watch Scout and Anna playing in the tall grass and didn't hear him come up.

"Miss Bennet." Bingley said when he came to stand beside her.

Jane jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and glanced over at him. She gave him a small smile before turning back to look at her niece. "How are you Doctor?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I am fine, Miss Bennet." He ran a hand along the back of his neck and she noticed since he came up to her that the Doctor looked nervous.

"Is there something wrong with my sister?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. Can I ask you a question?" Bingley asked when he turned to face her.

Jane looked up at him and nodded her head. He took a deep breath and asked, "Can I take you on a buggy ride tomorrow afternoon?" his courage started to disappear when she stayed silent. Taking a step backwards, he held up his hands. "I understand if you don't want to; I'm sorry I asked."

She laid a hand on his arm and smiled up at him when he stopped trying to walk backwards. "That sounds like a lovely idea. Would you like to walk back to the house with us?" Jane asked and glanced over to make sure Anna and Scout were behaving themselves.

"I would like that." Bingley said and went over to kneel in front of Anna. Brushing some of the dirt off her face, he took her hand in his, and walked back over to where he had left Jane; Scout scampering behind them. Once they reached her, Anna looked up at her Aunt, and back to the man holding her hand.

Keeping her hand in his, she held up her other hand for her Aunt to take. Jane took her little hand in hers and Anna pulled them both forward. Bingley walked beside Anna and smiled down at the little girl; he knew she was up to something. He nodded to Jane and they started swinging Anna between them. The little girl let out squeals of laughter and soon both of the adults were joining in. Scout didn't want to be left out and started howling as they walked along.

As she swung her niece between her and the Doctor, Jane glanced up at him, and found him watching her. Lowering her head, she felt her cheeks heat up. Turning her head, she kept her concentration fixed on Anna and didn't lift her head to look at him.

"How long will you be staying Miss Bennet?"

Lifting her eyes to answer him, she said, "I had only planned to stay for a few weeks, but the last few days I found myself wishing I could stay here." Jane looked ahead of her and took in the view. The trees were gently swaying, the sun shining, and she could see Will's cattle grazing in the distance.

Bingley followed her gaze and felt a smile play on his lips. "This country grows on a person. I remember the first time I laid eyes on this place. It had seemed too open and wild to a fourteen year old boy."

Jane snapped her eyes to his. "You didn't grow up here?"

"No, my folks came out here when I was fourteen from back East. Both of my sisters were against the move out here, but my father wanted to try something different. I met Will and his family that week and we have been friends ever since."

"Where is your family now?"

"My mother got sick a few months after coming out here and they decided to move back. I stayed on with the Darcy's until I decided to go back East and go to school to become a Doctor. I moved back here about two years ago to be the doctor in Pemberly." He explained when they came up to the house.

Stopping in front of the porch steps, Bingley looked down at Anna, and pulled one of the little girl's braids. "I will see you soon, Anna. You be good for your Ma and Pa." he said and looked up at Jane. Tipping his hat, Bingley walked to his horse, and swung in to the saddle. Turning his horse towards town, he glanced over his shoulder one last time as he rode out of the yard, and saw Jane watching him ride away.

She stood there and watched him until he rode over the hill. Turning to look down at Anna, she found the little girl watching her. "Should we go inside Anna? I'm sure your tummy is making noises."

The little girl nodded her head and pulled Jane up the porch steps. Opening the door, Jane stepped inside, and hung their bonnets on the hook by the door. Walking in to the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway when she saw Will standing at the stove, flipping something in a pan. Glancing around, she saw Elizabeth sitting at the table, looking in to her cup of tea.

Anna's face lit up when she saw Elizabeth sitting at the table and she ran forward. Throwing her arms around her legs, she raised her head and looked up, "Ma."

Elizabeth felt tears form on her lashes when she heard Anna call her Ma. Lifting the little girl up, she settled her on her lap, and wrapped her arms around her. Resting her cheek against Anna's, she whispered, "I love you sweetie."

Jane took a chair across from her sister and studied her face. She didn't seem to be sick or anything like that, but she did have a certain glow about her. "Are you alright Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at her sister. "I am perfect Jane. How would you like to be an aunt before Christmas?"

"I would like that, but," her eyes widen when she caught her sister's meaning, "Are you with child, Elizabeth?"

She eagerly nodded her head and Jane gave her a bright smile. "I can't believe my little sister I going to have a baby. Can I stay until the baby is born? I want to be here with you." Jane didn't mention the other reason she wanted to stay longer.

Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up in to the face of her husband. At his slight nod, her eyes lit up, and she reached for Jane's hands. "We would be pleased to have you stay longer, but is there another reason why you want to stay?" she asked her sister with a mischievous smile.

Jane looked down and tried to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I'm not sure what you are talking about. I only want to spend more time with you."

She patted her sister's hand and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Jane. I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy Elizabeth." She said and gave her sister a small smile.

Will watched from his position behind his wife and smiled. He could see the sisterly affection they had for each other and wished he had something like that with his brother. Taking his hand off her shoulder, he walked back to the stove, and dished up their supper. He set their plates on the table and walked back to grab his own.

Setting it on the table, he sat down, and got their attention, so he could say the prayer. After he had finished talking, Will dug in to his vegetable stew, and started eating. He kept most of his attention on his wife while he ate. It had scared him when he had seen her faint that afternoon and he didn't want her to faint again.

He had been excited and scared when he found out Elizabeth was having his child and couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He loved Anna as his own, but this child would truly be his. Putting his fork down, he pushed his plate aside, and pushed back his chair. Standing to his feet, he looked at Elizabeth.

"Will you be fine here with Jane? I need to go and start on the chores."

"I will be fine Will. Jane and I are going to start on some mending and I want to write a letter to my folks. Go outside and feed the animals." She said and waved her hand towards the front door.

Will chuckled at her impatience of getting rid of him and walked to the front door. Grabbing his hat, he pulled it low over his eyes, and stepped outside. Walking down the porch steps, he paused at the bottom, and listened. He thought he heard the faint sound of hoof beats, but listening now, he didn't hear anything.

Shrugging his shoulders, Will strolled the rest of the way to the barn, and swung the door open. Stepping inside, he started feeding the horses. A few minutes later, as he walked to the back of the barn, he stopped again when he heard the sound of boots on the gravel.

Turning around, his eyes strained in the darkness, to see a figure leaning against the barn frame. Will called out in the darkness and a voice answered him a few moments later.

"Hello, brother."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What are you doing here?" Will demanded when he heard his brother's voice. He dumped the rest of the grain to the last horse and set the bucket on the ground. Turning to face his younger brother again, he crossed his arms over his chest, and waited.

George Darcy laughed at his brother and pushed himself off the doorframe. Walking forward, he stood toe to toe to his older brother and met his icy blue stare. He could feel the anger start to show on his brother's face and he let out another laugh. Rocking back on his heels, he asked, "Why are you so angry Will?"

Will clenched his fists at his brother's words. "You know exactly why I am angry with you George." He growled through clenched teeth. He was holding back from punching his brother in the face.

George grinned and stepped back. "I never did like Gina's husband. You were best friends with him and then he became part of the family. I knew I wouldn't be able to continue doing what I was doing with him as a brother and the sheriff. When he came after me that day, it was the chance I had been waiting for."

He rushed forward in a fit of rage and grabbed George by the front of his shirt. Lifting him in the air, Will threw him up against the barn wall. Holding him in the air, he asked, "Why didn't you just let him bring you in? He would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

"I wasn't going to let him or anyone else put me behind bars. There is too much at stake with what I have planned in the next few days." George said and he could still see that his brother was not going to let him go. "It won't bring Gina back."

At the mention of their sister's name, Will let go of his brother's shirt and watched him sink to the ground. Taking a step back, he asked the question again. "Why are you here George?"

Looking up at his older brother, George gave his brother another grin. "I wanted to come and see my brother, but it seems that you don't want to see me. Are you going to introduce me to your lovely wife? I never thought I would see the day when my older brother would find a woman who loves him." He rubbed his neck and rolled his shoulders.

Will's anger rose again. "I never want to see you near my wife."

George struggled to his feet and gripped his brother's shoulder. Giving him a smirk, he said, "It won't be for you to decide." Giving him a squeeze on the shoulder, he left his brother standing there, and walked out to his horse.

Will stood there and stared at the door his brother had just walked out of. Running a hand through his hair, he finally felt his anger leave, leaving his body drained. Walking back to the front of the barn, he reached his hand in to the stall, and laid a hand on Willow's nose. "What am I going to do Willow?"

He had seen a different kind of threat in the eyes of his younger brother and knew that George had something big going down. He just wasn't sure when or how it was going to go down. The barn door creaked open and Will jerked his head towards the noise. His face brightened a little when he saw Beth standing in the door, looking around for him.

"I'm over here Beth." He said and waited for her to reach him. Holding out his hand, he wrapped her in his arms, and pulled her close. Resting his head on the top of hers, he breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe in his arms.

Elizabeth tilted her head to look up into her husband's face and frowned. Running a finger along his jaw, she asked, "Will, are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, Beth." He wasn't going to mention that his brother paid him a visit. "What are you doing out here?"

"You have been gone for a long time and I was wondering what was keeping you out here. Anna wanted you to come inside and tell her a bedtime story." She said and continued to search his face. There was something important that he wasn't telling her.

"I will be in shortly. I just need to finish a few things in here." He placed another kiss on her forehead and gently pushed her towards the door. Will shifted is feet when she reached the door and looked back at him. He lifted a hand and showed her to the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she turned back around and headed back to the house.

"Well, she is prettier than I thought she was. You love her, don't you?"

Spinning around, Will clenched his fist when he saw his younger brother again. "I thought you had left?"

George palmed his revolver and spun the cylinder, checking the bullets. "I was going to leave, but then I heard you talking to someone and decided to stick around for a while longer." He put his revolver back in the holster and looked up to meet his brother's wide eyes; he was staring at his holster. Laying a hand on his revolver, he said, "I'm not going to use it, Will."

"I never can tell with you. Leave my property before I have to throw you off myself." He said once the shock of seeing him with his gun had worn off. Taking a step forward, he watched his brother take a quick step back.

Throwing up his hands, George took another step backwards. "I'm leaving, but it won't be the last time you see me around. Keep that in mind."

Will watched him go for the second time that night. Once he heard the sound of hoof beats fade into the night, he walked back to the entrance of the barn, and stepped outside. Pulling the door shut, he latched it tight for the night, and headed back to the house.

Once inside, he hung up his hat, and kicked off his boots. Running a hand through his hair, he strolled through the house, and noticed that all the lights were off, except a low burning lamp in the kitchen. Turning the light all the way down, Will walked to Anna's room and peaked inside.

Jane and Anna were already both asleep and he was disappointed that he wasn't able to tell Anna her bedtime story. Gently closing the door, he then made his way to his bedroom, and quietly tip toed inside. Closing the door behind him, he quickly changed, and padded over to the bed.

Settling down on the edge of the bed, he let the events of the night swim through his mind. No matter what his brother had said tonight, he knew that it wouldn't be the last time he would see his face. He hadn't seen him since the shooting and now he was suddenly back in their lives. _He is planning something and I wish I could figure out what it was. I need to keep my family safe._

A hand gently touched his back and he looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth sleepily looking up at him. Crawling under the covers, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He rested a hand on her stomach, before placing a kiss on her hair. "Goodnight Beth."

Elizabeth placed her hand over his and whispered, "Goodnight Will."

The sun was just coming out the next day when Elizabeth opened her eyes. Turning on her side, she reached her hand over to her husband's side of the bed, but all she touched was the sheets. Sitting up in bed, she looked around, but didn't see Will anywhere in the room.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Elizabeth slipped her feet into her slippers, and wrapped her dressing gown around her. Shuffling out to the kitchen, she frowned when she didn't see him out there either. Walking over to the other bedroom door, she peaked inside, and found that Anna and Jane were still asleep.

Closing the door, she walked back to their bedroom, and changed in to a day dress. Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, she slipped her feet in to her boots, and stepped out on to the porch. Looking around, she decided that the best place to find her husband would be in the barn.

Walking across the yard, Elizabeth opened the barn door, and stepped inside. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she called out. "Will are you in here?"

A noise sounded from other end of the barn and she strained her eyes to see a figure walking towards her. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. _He looks just like Will. _Elizabeth took a hasty step backwards when he reached a hand out for her.

"You are not getting away from me." He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She tried to scream, but he put a hand over her mouth, and started dragging her out of the barn.

Author's Note: I'm not sure I like the way this chapter turned out, but I thought I would post it anyways. I am sorry for the really late update, but school and work has kept me very busy this past month and I haven't found the time to update, let alone find time to sit in front of my computer and write. I have a question for you guys, would you like to read a sequel after this story is finished? I thought about telling Mary's story and you would still see a lot of Elizabeth and Darcy. Review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Darcy gripped the reins until his knuckles turned white as he rode along the trail. Kicking his heels into the gelding's flank, he let the horse take him over the trail at a gallop. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky and he realized that he had been riding for a long time. He had a hard time sleeping that night as his mind was full of thoughts of his brother and what he was planning.

Pushing the horse over the hill that led to his homestead, he quickly pulled to a stop when he saw that the barn door was swinging wide open. He remembered latching it tightly before he rode off. Pushing the horse forward, he galloped in to the yard, and pulled the horse to a stop in front of the barn. Jumping out of the saddle, Will sprinted in to the barn, and stopped in his tracks.

Kneeling down on the ground, he noticed that there were drag marks starting from the barn door and leading out to the back of the barn. Standing back to his feet, he ran to the house and took the porch steps two at a time. Opening the front door, he quickly made his way to their bedroom. Looking inside the room, he found that Beth was not in bed.

Striding out of the room, he walked to the kitchen, but didn't find her their either. Walking to the other bedroom, he knocked on the door, and heard footsteps from within. Jane opened the door a few moments later and her eyebrows drew together when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Is something wrong, Will?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth this morning?"

Jane shook her head, "No I haven't."

"Please keep an eye on Anna today. I'm not sure when I will be back." He quickly said when Jane mentioned that she hadn't seen his wife. Walking over to pegs on the wall, Will grabbed his holster, and buckled it around his waist. Grabbing the pistol, he spun the cylinder, before holstering it again.

"Where are you going?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Elizabeth's sister staring at him with wide eyes. Walking back over to her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Stay in the house until I come back. I'm going to find Elizabeth."

Running back out to the barn, he studied the drag marks and various footprints scattered about. Following the footprints to the back of the barn, he noticed there were two different sets of horse prints.

His anger rose when he realized who had kidnapped his wife. _George. _Striding back out to his horse, he quickly brought the horse inside and switched saddles to a fresh horse. Stepping into the saddle, Will rode to the back of the barn, and followed the tracks. As he followed the tracks away from the house, he knew where his brother was headed.

They used to play in a worn down cabin when they were children. It was only about a half hour from Will's homestead and that is where the hoof prints were leading him. Pushing his horse into a canter, he soon found himself on the trail that would lead up to the cabin. Pulling the horse to a stop, he swung down from the saddle, and led the horse forward through a small clump of trees. The cabin soon came into view and he could see two horses tied to the hitching rail outside.

Tying his horse to a nearby tree, Will grabbed his pistol, and quickly checked the barrel again. Laying a hand over his horse's nose, he quietly walked forward, and swiftly made his way to the side of the cabin. Pressing his body against the wood, he pressed his ear to the side of the building, and could hear footsteps pacing back and forth.

Moving around to the back of the cabin, he remembered that there was a broken window that was low enough for him to look through. Stopping under the window, he reached up, and peaked in, making sure to not make any noise. Will still wasn't sure what George was going to do. Elizabeth was lying on the floor, with her face turned towards the wall and he noticed that her feet and hands were bound.

Shifting his gaze to the right, he saw his brother pacing back and forth across the little cabin. Will stepped away from the window, grabbed his pistol out of its holster, and walked around to the front of the cabin. Pressing his back against the side of the cabin, he rested his hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned his. Throwing the door open, he raised the gun, and turned it towards his surprised brother.

"Let her go George."

George looked down the barrel of the gun, shifted the weight of his own gun, before raising his eyes, and staring at his brother. "Would you really shoot your own brother, Will?"

Will looked out the corner of his eye at his wife and realized that she wasn't moving. Swinging his gaze back to his little brother, he said, "I will do what I have to do to keep my family safe."

"I'm your family too Will."

"You were part of my family before you murdered Richard and took him away from Gina." He stared at the gun in his brother's hand and a sudden realization hit him. Only one of them was going to make it out here alive. "Only one of us is going to walk out of this cabin alive."

George smirked before his lifted the gun a little higher and pointed it at Darcy's chest, "Looks like it's going to be me."

Will threw himself to the ground as George's bullet hit the doorframe and threw splinters of wood all over. Raising his own gun, he fired off one shot, and watched his brother fall to the ground. Holstering his own gun, he quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to where Beth was. Throwing himself to the ground, he gently rolled her over to her back, and his mouth went dry when he saw the bullet hole in her right shoulder.

Reaching down, he cut the rope that was binding her legs and hands. Ripping a few pieces of her petticoats, he laid them over the bullet wound, and applied pressure, hoping to stop the blood some before he went for the doctor. Ripping a few more long pieces of her petticoat, he wrapped her shoulder. Laying a hand against her cheek, he noticed with worry that her breathing was shallow.

"Beth, I need you to wake up." Will pleaded and placed a kiss to her forehead. Gently lifting her into his arms, he breathed a small sigh of relief when she groaned, and shifted slightly. Walking out in to the sunshine, he made his way to his horse, and trying to juggle the extra weight of his burden, he finally managed to mount his horse.

Making sure Elizabeth was comfortable as possible; he slowly started making his way back to the house. As he rode towards home, Will stole a few glances at Beth, and prayed that she would soon open her eyes, and he would know that she was going to be fine. Glancing back up, he finally saw the house come into view. Scout greeted them at the porch and soon his barking brought out Jane and Anna.

Swinging down from the saddle, he cradled her close, and looked up into the pale face of Jane. Climbing the porch steps, he carried her to their bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed. Quickly checking her wound, he found that the bleeding had mostly stopped. At the sound of footsteps behind him, Will turned around, and gave Jane a reassuring smile.

"I need you to stay with her while I ride for the doctor. Do you know anything about gunshot wounds?"

Jane nodded at his question as her eyes stayed focuses on her sister. "I will take care of her Will. Go and fetch the doctor." She gently pushed him forward when she noticed that he wasn't going anywhere.

Running out of the house, he bounded down the steps, and swung back in to the saddle. Resting a hand on his horse's neck, he kicked the gelding into a gallop and they took off towards town. Racing the gelding across the open prairie, Will prayed that Bingley would be in town, and that they quickly reached Elizabeth before she lost even more blood. Riding over the last hill, he saw the town come into view, and Bingley's horse and buggy were parked by the post office.

Kicking his heels into the gelding's flank, he rode down the hill at a gallop. As he rode into town, the people walking on the boardwalk stopped and Will could feel their eyes following his every move. Pulling his horse to a stop, he jumped down from the saddle, and strolled into the post office.

He found Bingley talking to an older gentleman and there was a young woman next to him. Ignoring the other occupants in the room, he said, "Bingley."

His friend spun around at the urgency his voice was said and gave his friend a small nod. "I'll grab my bag and follow you back to the house." Bingley quickly turned to the other two people and didn't notice Darcy walk back outside.

Swinging in to the saddle for the fourth time that day, Will swung his horse around, and waited for Bingley to step outside. His friend assisted the young woman in to the buggy and slapped the reins, and hurriedly followed Darcy out of town.

Darcy rode ahead of them and didn't hear the young woman talking to Bingley. "Charles, why are we going out to Darcy's homestead? Did something happen to his brother?"

Bingley turned his eyes from watching the horse and looked at his sister. he hadn't mentioned in his letter to her that Darcy had married Elizabeth and that she was having their child. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "I will explain everything after I find out why we are going out here."

Caroline Bingley could tell that her brother was not telling her why they were rushing out here. Gripping the side of the buggy, she held on as they made their way across the prairie.

A short time later, Will pulled his horse to a stop in front of the house and quickly rushed in. He was met by Jane as she was coming out of their bedroom. Seeing her bright smile, he made his way in to the bedroom and took a seat in the chair she had pulled up earlier. Grabbing Beth's hand, he used his other hand to push a few strands of hair out of her face. "Beth, I'm here."

Her eye lids fluttered open and he gave her a smile when he looked in to her hazel eyes. "How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts. Hello Doctor Bingley." She said when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Darcy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." He laid a hand on his shoulder, "She is going to be just fine, I promise."

Placing one last kiss on her knuckles, Will exited the room, and shut the door behind him. Resting his back against the door, he ran a hand through his hair. After a few moments, he pushed himself off the door and walked into the kitchen. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw who was sitting across from Jane.

Jane stood up and filled a tin cup of coffee for him. Walking over to him, she handed him the cup, and pulled him over to the table. Will gratefully took a seat at the table and took a long swallow of the hot coffee. Turning his attention to the other young woman, who he hadn't seen in years, he said, "I hope your journey was uneventful, Miss Bingley."

Caroline turned her attention to the man sitting across from her. She still hadn't had time to let the fact that Will Darcy was married. The pretty blonde sitting next to him had introduced her and explained who she was and what she was doing there. "My journey was pleasant, but long. How long have you been married? Miss Bennet was explaining to me why Charles was sent out here."

"I have only been married since March, Miss Bingley." Will answered her question, but he didn't feel like elaborating on the story of how they met. Setting his cup on the table, he excused himself and walked outside. Grabbing is horse from the hitching rail, he led him to the barn, and un-tacked him. Rubbing him down with some straw, he looked around for the curry comb, and decided to keep himself occupied.

After he had finished, Will patted the gelding on the neck and left the barn. Walking back to the house, he scratched Scout behind the ears, before walking back inside. He was soon met by Bingley, who was wiping his hands on a towel.

"How are Beth and the baby?"

"I patched up the bullet hole in her shoulder. She will be fine in a few weeks if an infection doesn't set in. The baby is fine."

"Thank you Bingley."

"I will leave shortly and take Caroline with me. I also want to see Miss Bennet." He patted Darcy on the shoulder and headed for the kitchen.

Will watched his friend disappear into the kitchen. He shook his head, before quietly opening the bedroom door and taking a seat next to his wife. Her eyes opened when she felt someone take her hand and she gave his a tired smile.

"This better be the last time you scare me like that. I'm not ready to lose you yet, Beth," Will said as he placed a hand against her cheek.

Elizabeth leaned into his hand and chuckled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
